Ninjago Evil Never Gives
by SweetHeart114
Summary: After the Elemental Haunting party, a past villain returns and gets all the elemental masters but seven. Those seven must now team up to save their friends and family before their captured themselves. Warning, no swearing but lots of kissing and romance. Possibly blood.
1. Chapter 1

Jay's P.O.V.

I couldn't remember what happened. All I knew is that my name was Jay, I'm the master of lightning and the blue ninja. I saw a girl with a maroon and light blue ninja suit on and short black hair, a man in a black ninja suit with wavy black hair and a third man with a white ninja suit with blonde hair sticking up. Wait, those people are on my ninja team. They're Nya, Cole and Zane. But where's Kai and Lloyd. I looked down to see something metal on my arm. It was attached to my hand with a suction cup, and had a long cord that ran up my arm. I used my other hand to follow it up, it went on to my neck and the my face. On my face were to more suction cups, one on my cheek and one on my forehead. It was dark in the cell we were in, but I could still see them. Nya was starting to wake. I crawled over to her.

"Nya, are you ok," I asked.

"I think so, just a headache. What happened," she asked me.

"I don't know," i simply replied.

Now, Zane had awoken and responded, "If I'm correct, we've been taken captive, but by who."

"Is Cole up yet," I asked.

"No," Zane replied.

Cole groaned.

"Change that, he's waking up," Zane said.

"What, where am I," he said.

"No one knows Cole," I said annoyed. "But maybe it has something to do with what's on my neck."

Zane came over, followed by Cole. Zane gasped.

"Jay, that's a mind control device. Luckily, it's not activated yet," he told me.

"What," I yelled. I was freaking out now.

"Jay, calm down," Nya said.

"She's right. I don't have that device though. What about you two," Zane asked.

"Nope," Cole said.

"I don't," Nya said.

"So, I have this, mind control device, and no one else does," I said.

"Jay, calm down. You freaking out isn't going to do any good for anyone," Nya said and kissed me on the other cheek.

"Nya's right Jay, we should get that thing off before it activated," Zane said.

They each grabbed a part of it and pulled, but it wouldn't come off. Then it zapped me. The suction cups turned red and it hurt a lot.

"Jay, speak to me," Nya yelled.

I couldn't fight it. I closed my eyes and opened them again. They were red, I couldn't control myself anymore, I attack Cole.

"Jay, stop," Nya cried.

"Nya, that's no longer Jay. The device has been activated," Zane said.

"No. Jay," I heard Nya say in tears.

"Jay, that's quite enough. Now, come to me my minion," a voice said.

"Yes Master," I said.

I knew who it was of course, and the others knew as well.

"Chen," Cole said.

"Why hello master of earth. Nice to see you again," he said.

"What have you done to him," Nya asked with anger.

"I used him to test my mind control device, and it works. Clouse, make some more of those devices please. And bring me the three you have created," Chen ordered.

Clouse came into view, with three followers behind him, each holding another device. I was ordered to grab one of the other ninja and without any control, I entered the cell. They fought against me, but I managed to grab Cole. Zane held back Nya as she screamed for me to stop.

"Jay, snap out of it, please," Cole begged.

"I'm sorry," I managed to mutter.

"Hold him so they can attach the device," Chen ordered.

I did as I was told with Clouse aiding me. The follower attached the device, even though Cole was putting up a fight. Chen pulled out a remote and hit a button. Cole held his head in pain and screamed. When he stopped, he opened his eye's, which were the same red as mine. I couldn't stop myself anymore.

"Good, now get the other two," Chen ordered.

Of course, Cole and I grabbed Nya and Zane. They also put up a fight, but we won. Cole grabbed Zane and I grabbed Nya. Clouse helped pin down Zane and a follower attached it to him.

"No," Nya whispered. when Chen activated it.

"Nya," I said.

"What Jay," she replied.

"Remember, good or evil, I will always love you," I said.

She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek again, and I kissed her back. Then a follower attached the device to her and she screamed in pain, like Cole, when Chen activated it.

It was over, done. Evil was winning.

Kai's P.O.V.

We had all gone home and changed into our normal clothing, then met at the Bounty. We needed to figure out who this new or old villain was.

"Any ideas," Lloyd asked after explaining the situation.

I looked at the note that the crook had left at the Noodle House.

 _ **I'm back and revenge is my plan**_

 _ **You can't stop me this time.**_

 _ **My plan will succeed this time**_

 _ **I will win with my new weapon**_

 _ **And control everyone**_

 _ **Including you elemental masters**_

"It's obvious that it's a new villain, it said 'you can stop me this time' meaning…" I started.

"That this guys has attack us before, but who," Ash said.

"Maybe Sensei Wu knows. Where is he," Lloyd asked.

"He should be in his room, I'll go look," I said as I got up.

I walked down to his room to find another note, just like the one at the Noodle House.

 _ **Well, well, well**_

 _ **My weapon is in use**_

 _ **And guess who's next**_

 _ **You're beloved Sensei and the Archaeologist**_

 _ **You better run or better yet, just surrender**_

 _ **You'll never win, with some helpers on my side that know your weakness**_

I charged into Sensei's room, and he was nowhere to be seen. I walked back to the others. Karloff noticed the note in my hand.

"Karloff guess that ninja Sensei is gone," he said.

I nodded.

"What about my mother," Lloyd stood up.

"That woman that lives here is your mom," Shadow said.

"Yes, she is, and she's also gone. I'm sorry Lloyd," I said.

Lloyd collapsed on the floor in tears. Camille tried to comfort him, but wasn't helping.

"Don't worry Lloyd, we'll get them back. We'll get them back," I told him.

He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we hugged.

"Awww, ninja love," Skylor said.

"That's it, I know who the villain is," I said.

"Who," everyone cried.

"Master Chen," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay's P.O.V.

I tossed Sensei Wu into a cell, and Cole tossed in Misako. I felt bad but I couldn't control myself anymore. I was under the control of Chen.

"What are you doing ninja," Sensei asked.

"Obeying orders," Nya replied.

"The mission is done Master," Cole said.

"Good, now come and aid me with something," Chen said.

"Who are you and what have you done to my pupils," Sensei asked.

"My name is Chen old man. I can't believe you can't remember me," Chen said.

"What did you do to them," Misako asked, "and where's my son."  
"Your son isn't in my control yet, same with the pesky fire ninja, but soon, I will have them under my control. I'm using the mind control devices on their arms," Chen said.

We walked away with Chen, almost as if he was Sensei Wu. We entered a room, full of other elemental masters under his control.

"Now everyone listen up. We only need the following master to take over the world. Karloff, Camille, Ash, Shadow, Skylor, Kai and Lloyd. They are most likely trying to stop us but we must capture them. Wittle them down one by one. I'm sending all of you out in teams. Team one is Zane, Jay, Cole and Nya. Team two is Griffin, Jacob, Gravis, and Tox. Finally, team three is Paleman, Neuro and Bolobo. Now go and find the remaining masters," Chen ordered

We walked out and made plans.

"We will go to the Bounty to start, let's go," I said.

We all summoned our Dragons and went towards the Bounty, with us ninja leading us.

Kai's P.O.V.

We were in our shared room together with the elemental masters that were with us when there was a loud thump outside.

"What was that," Shadow said.

"I have no clue," Lloyd responded.

"They're here, I sense them. Split up and search, group three remain here so they can escape," I heard someone say.

"That sounded like Zane," I said.

Then there were footsteps outside the room. Then they stopped.

"They're close, check this room guys," Jay said.

They opened the door before we could hide.

"It's them attack," Cole yelled.

They ran to us and attacked, followed by us fighting back. Karloff, Camille, Skylor, Ash and Shadow escape quickly, but Lloyd and I were trapped. I was fighting Jay and Cole while Lloyd was fighting Zane and Nya.

"Quick, group two, don't let the others escape, get them," Zane yelled.

Griffin, Jacob, Gravis and Tox ran after the other elemental masters. I couldn't worry about them right now, I had my own problem.

Jay jumped at me, and I dodged so he crashed into his bed.

"What's happened to you guys," Lloyd asked.

"We take orders from Chen now, and you will too soon," Cole said.

He jumped at me and pinned me down. Jay attacked Lloyd from behind. Lloyd punched Jay in the face and he let go.

"Run Lloyd, run," I yelled.

Lloyd jumped off of Zane and flew out a window. Cole lifted me up and I saw that Lloyd and the other's had summoned their dragons and escaped.

"Yes, they escaped," I said.

"But you haven't," Zane said.

I gulped. Cole tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to the bridge and threw me into a cage they had there.

"Where is the green one," Neuro asked.

"He escaped with the others, Did you capture any of them," Nya asked.

"Yes we did, Bring her in here," Griffin called.

I saw three shadowed figures, the one in the middle was kicking and fighting, but couldn't break free. They came into view. I saw, in the grasp of Paleman and Griffin was Skylor.

"Our Master's daughter, good, he'll be impressed with us," Zane said.

They tossed Skylor in the cage with me.

"Bring in the secret weapon," Cole said.

I saw that Neuro had a case, and he handed it to Cole. Then, all the other elemental masters left Skylor and I with the former ninja. Cole opened the case and I saw two Vengestone collars. Jay took on and Nya took the other. Zane ducked into the cage and grabbed Skylor. I managed to slip out without them put the collar on her and when I sprinted for the door they saw me.

"Someone get him," Cole screamed.

I ran out of the bridge to see an army of elemental masters. I ran into a bedroom and jumped out a window. I thought I wasn't going to survive but something caught me. I looked up and saw my new friend and the Elemental Princess, Ali. (A/N Ali is my own character, read Ninjago Possession:Alternate Ending to learn more about her). I was holding on to her hang glider as we flew over Ninjago City.

"It's an amazing view, isn't it," she said.

"Yes it is," I replied.

"Why did you just jump out that window," she asked.

"Master Chen is back and is controlling almost all the elemental masters," I told her.

"Who's not under his control," She asked.

"Karloff, Camille, Ash, Shadow, and Lloyd. Oh and of course us," I said.

"Ya, so the other ninja are gone," She said.

I nodded and started to cry a little.

"Don't worried. I'll help you get them back," Ali said.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Where are the remaining masters," she asked.

"I don't know. They could be anywhere. We were all one the Bounty and we were attacked. They escaped and I was captured along with Skylor. I escaped and now I'm here," I told her.

"Well let's get back to my castle and we can track them from there," she said and pulled up.

We started turning around. We were flying away from Ninjago City now, towards the ocean. I held on tightly.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We landed outside the samurai X cave. I hit the button and we all entered. It closed behind us and we continued downwards. Once we got to the bottom, we sat in a circle and started talking.

"Ok, so now Kai and Skylor are gone, we are slowly weakening. Anyone have ideas on what we can do," I said.

"What about asking Elemental Princess lady for help," Karloff said.

I smacked myself in the face.

"You never thought of that did you," Ash said.

"No but she left after we last fought Chen. No one has seen her since," I said.

"Oh, any other options," Ash said.

"We surrender like the note suggested," Camille said.

I couldn't hold my anger back, so I tackled her.

"Are you nuts, why would anyone that could fight back do that," I yelled.

Karloff peeled me off and smacked me in the face.

"No bad Lloyd," he said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me," I said.

It's Ok Lloyd. You're going through a lot. You have lost all your ninja friend and your family to Chen," Shadow said.

"But we are still here for you," Ash said.

"Thank you, let's get some sleep," I said.

We all set up some make do beds and went to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane's P.O.V.

We all arrived at Chen's hide out with Skylor.

"Master,we've returned," Jay called.

"Good, did you retrieve them," Chen asked.

"One, the girl. Fireboy escaped and was caught from his fall," I said.

"Good enough, and she does have the collar. Bring in the device," Chen called.

Clouse entered and attached the device the Chen's daughter. Chen activated it and she screamed.

"Good, now to your rooms, but first, you can go to the party room and talk," Chen said.

We all walked to the other side of the base, into the party room. Nya went and turned on some music. The first song she put on was blow, and she sang to it for us. We sang too (this part).

 _Dance_

 _Back door cracked, we don't need a key_

 _We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze_

 _Drink that kool aid, follow my lead_

 _Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_

 _It's time to kill the lights and bring the DJ down (this place about to)_

 _Tonight, we're taking over, no one's getting out (this place about to)_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh (this place about to)_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh (this place about to)_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh (this place abou to)_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh (this place about to)_

 _Now what, (what) we're taking control_

 _We get what we want, we do what you don't_

 _Dirt and glitter, cover the floor_

 _We're pretty and sick, we're young and we're bold,_

 _It time to lose you're mind and let the crazy out (this place about to)_

 _Tonight, we're taking names cause we don't mess around (this place about to)_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh (this place about to)_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh (this place about to)_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh (this place abou to)_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh (this place about to)_

' _Music Instrumental' (Cole and Jay break dance)_

 _G-g-g-g-go insane, go insane, throw some glitter make it rain_

 _let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands_

 _Go insane, go insane, throw some glitter, make it rain_

 _let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands_

 _Come on_

 _We are taking over_

 _(Blow oh oh oh oh)_

 _(Blow oh oh oh oh) Get use to it_

 _(Blow oh oh oh oh)_

 _This place about to_

' _Everyone'_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh this place about to_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh this place about to_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh this place about to_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh_

 _Blow oh oh oh oh this place about to_

 _Blow!_

We all started laughing at it. Chen stood in the door, applauding. We continued singing, taking turns as the lead. Then we all sang Weekend Whip with those who knew spinjitzu doing it at parts.

We had a blast.

Then we went to bed in our groups.

"Where do you think Lloyd and Kai are right now," Jay asked.

"Probably sleeping like we are supposed to be," Cole said.

"I hope that everything is fine and Kai is Ok," Nya said.

"Yes, even though, we are on different sides now, doesn't mean we can't care for our brothers," I said.

"I still hope that he's Ok and safe," Nya said.

"But not hiding," Jay said.

"Well, goodnight brother and sister," I said.

We shared our goodnight and fell asleep.

Kai's P.O.V.

Ali and I landed on an island a ways from Ninjago. I saw a castle with towers so tall you could touch the clouds. She called to a guard inside and he opened the doors. We entered and my jaw dropped.

"OMG. This place is amazing," I said in awe.

"Thank you. We have two kitchens, a pool, ten master bedroom, including private bathrooms, an arcade," she said.

"Wait, can you take me to the arcade please," I asked.

"We should get some sleep first, tomorrow I'll take you," she said.

I started celebrating and she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a staircase. I stood up and we climbed up two flights of stairs and I saw a glass ceiling and four doors.

"The first one on the right will be your for now, goodnight then," she said and went into the first on the left.

I entered the room she told me to and my mind was blown. It had a large bed with red covers with my dragon symbol on it and bright red pillows. There was a closet full of either ninja suits or red clothing. I entered the bathroom and the first thing I saw was the exact type of hair gel I use. I gasped and said aloud, "Thank you Ali." I smiled. I put on my flame PJs. They had red bottom with a orange and yellow top with the colours changing in a flame pattern. I climbed into the bed, which was the softest bed I had ever been in. I feel asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next morning, i woke to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. I hopped out of bed and ran to the door. I opened it and a lady came in with a plate stacked with pancake and topped with syrup.

"Mr. Kai, your breakfast," she said.

"Thank you," I replied, taking the plate from her.

She turned and left. I walked to a red beanbag chair in my room and sat down and ate. Moments after I finished, Ali came in.

"I see you like breakfast," she said with a chuckle.

"Zane may have some competition now," I said.

We laughed for a minute then she smiled at me.

"Come on, let's go down to the lab and find your friends," she said.

"Ok," I said.

I got up and followed her to the door, "Maybe you should change out of your PJs first."

I looked down and chuckled in an embarrassed way. I closed the door and quickly changed into a clean ninja suit. It was a new one that I had never seen. It was black with some red details. It had just a pull up mask like the tournament one's, a long sleeve top with a red dragon going down down to the wrist on the right arm, another dragon going down the left leg from my knee to my ankle. On my left arm and right leg were red ribbons in a crisscross pattern. I had a red velvet sash across my waist and tied in a knot above my right leg. The dragon symbol that represented fire was on my back and there were two small flames on my shoulders, leading onto my chest. I liked this suit a lot.

I walked out with style in my step and Ali giggled a little.

"I guess you like it. I made it special for you and the other ninja have some too with a slight alteration in each," she said.

"Thanks Ali," I said.

"Let's go find the others," she started down the stairs. We walked to a room with a large map of Ninjago and a computer. She sat at the desk with the computer.

"So, any hideouts that they could be at," she asked.

"Only a few. Master Chen's Noodle House, Ed and Edna's Junk Yard and that's it, the Samurai X cave. That's where they are," I screamed.

"Ok, where's that," She asked.

"In the desert, around here somewhere," I pointed at the map.

"Well then, let's go," she said.

We ran outside. I summon my dragon and she summoned her hang glider and we took to the skies.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at the Samurai X cave. I hit the button and the door opened and we went in.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Camille was viciously shaking me awake.

"Oh thank goodness. Someone's here, I can feel it," she said.

"What, where's everyone else," I asked.

She pointed at the door the our room we slept in together.

"Ok, Lloyd's up, on the count of three, we charge," Shadow said. "One….two…...THREE!"

He opened the door and we all charged. We tackled to people. One in a black and red ninja suit and the other in a purple ninja suit.

"Hey, cut it out," one said.

"Guys stop, help," the other said.

"Stop, stop it," I cried.

"What Lloyd, they're intruders and attackers," Ash said.

"No, that's Kai and Ali," i cried out.

They backed off and helped them up.

"How did red ninja escape others, and who is girl ninja," Karloff asked.

"Guys, this is Ali, the," Kai started.

They all got down on one knee and it shocked all of us.

"This is not necessary boy's," Ali said.

They all stood up.

"I escaped by jumping out a window and Ali caught me on her hang glider," Kai said.

"I can't believe you're safe," I said and hugged Kai.

He blushed and I did to after realizing what I did. I backed off and everyone laughed but me and Kai. We started talking and the Kai collapsed.

"Kai," I yelled.

He groaned in pain, holding his head. I had no clue what was happening, then it happened to me too. I got a large pain in my head and fell to my knees. Then we both passed out.

I started dreaming. I saw Kai in my dream and I thought we must be linked. Zane was suddenly in front of us, along with Nya, Jay and Cole.

"Guys, are you Ok," Kai asked.

"You must die," Zane said.

"What!," Kai and I yelled.

I tried to run, but found that I was chained up. Jay and Nya held out sword. Nya approached Kai and Jay approached me.

"No, Jay stop," I cried out.

"Nya, don't do this. Please," Kai said.

"Good bye brothers," they all said.

Then they swung the sword at our heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai's P.O.V.

Lloyd and I woke screaming our heads off. When we stopped, we found ourselves in a hospital room. Lloyd started to hyperventilate, I saw he had wires and cord and machines attached to him. I saw I had the same.

"Lloyd, calm down, you're fine," I said.

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Where are we," Lloyd asked.

"In Ninjago General Hospital young one," A doctor said.

"You two were having some nightmare. You were screaming and kicking in your sleep," Ali said.

"Where are you Ali," Lloyd said.

"I'm right here, calm down," She said and approached him.

His eyes met hers and they smiled.

"Do it," I said.

"What," they said together.

"You both know that you love each other, so kiss," I said.

"What," Ali said.

"It's true. Ever since we met, I've had a crush on you," Lloyd said blushing.

"Same here," Ali replied.

"Do you want to," Lloyd asked.

"Let's do it," Ali said.

Ali leaned in to Lloyd and they kissed. On the lips for like ten seconds. Then hugged. I was a slight bit grossed out but i think there was a bit of jealousy there too.

"I enjoyed that," Ali said.

Lloyd nodded and they blushed seeing I had watched.

"I can't unsee that," I said.

Ali walked over and gave me a little punch in the arm. I chuckled and then we were all laughing.

"Ok, Lloyd's better but Kai needs to stay another night," the doctor said.

"What, why," Lloyd said.

"Kai is suffering from," the doctor started but was interrupted by screaming.

"That was Camille," Ali said.

"We'll be back," Lloyd said and ran off with Ali.

Zane's P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of swords clashing together. I looked to my right and saw Nya and Jay play fighting or I should call it training. Cole was watching and I sat up.

"Morning Zane," Cole said waving at me.

"Morning, you sleep well," I asked.

"I guess. What should we do," Cole asked.

Nya and Jay stopped training and started thinking.

"I wonder," I said.

I tapped into my falcon view and saw it had found the others at Ninjago General Hospital.

"I found their location, let's go," I said.

"That was fast," Jay said.

Cole grabbed group two for back up and we left for the hospital.

It only took a few minutes and we were there. We walked inside and saw Camille at the coffee stand, getting a cup. I pointed to her and we snuck up on her.

"Hello there Camille. You're coming with us now," I said.

She screamed and more elemental masters came running. We fought them off. I grabbed Camille and ran for the door, but I was stopped by Lloyd and…

"Ali!?" I said in surprise.

"Put Camille down," she ordered.

"Never, Cole back up," I cried.

Cole attacked Lloyd and Ali while I escaped with Camille. I summoned my dragon and took to the skies. Everyone now running out the doors were following me on the dragons. With that, we had another elemental master.

We fell back to our hide out and Camille was then put on our side. It was now five against thirteen. We were winning, big time.

 _ **Sorry it's shorter than the others. I'm trying to make them longer but school and other thing do interfere. I hope your enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. I will try to update soon. Please review. Please please please. Thanks.**_

 ** _Lloyd: Sweetheart, why are they winning, they're the bad guys._**

 ** _I know, it's going to get good soon so keep reading._**

 ** _Kai: Ok good, I want my sister back or else_**

 ** _Fine, fine, maybe_**

 ** _Kai: Why you little *attacks me*_**

 ** _Someone get him off_**

 ** _Ali: Kai stop. You can't hit a girl_**

 ** _Kai: I can if I want_**

 ** _Lloyd: While we deal with this, please review and keep reading Ninjago Fanfics and more. Kai, get off_**

 ** _Kai: *hits Lloyd*_**

 ** _Lloyd: Why you little, come here_**

 ** _Ali: This is going to be a long night._**

 ** _Yup AH! *Kai tackles me*_**


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We got back to Kai's room with sad news. Camille had been taken. The doctor decided Kai was alright to come with us, so we helped him up. Turns out he had hurt his ankle when he passed out.

"Ow,ow,ow," he whined down the hall.

"How about we get you some crutches," I said.

"I'm on it," the doctor said.

The doctor went into a room down the hall and came out moments later with a pair of crutches. He handed the to Kai.

"Ya, this is is a lot easier. Thanks," he said.

"No problem, now go save the world," he said.

We walked out to the parking lot and summoned our dragons. Kai got on Ali's hang glider and we followed Ali to her castle. I was so excited because I had never been in her castle, nor heard of it. Then we started flying over the ocean, which explained why. We landed on a small island with a huge castle on it.

"OMG. That place is huge," Ash said.

"Wait till you see the inside," Kai said.

"Ali wave to someone inside then the doors opened. We entered the castle and Kai was right, this place looked even bigger from the inside.

"Follow me," Ali said.

We all followed her up some stairs. Of course, I piggy backed Kai while Ali carried his crutches. We went to the second story.

"Ok, Lloyd, Kai and I will be on the next floor. On the right is Karloff and Ash, on the left is Shadow," Ali said.

They all walked into their assigned room and I could tell with there wows and cools that they were impressed. Ali, Kai and I continued up to the third floor.

"Lloyd, your room is beside Kai's, second on the right," Ali said then entered the first room on the left.

Kai insisted that he came in with me for a little while so we could talk. He followed me in on his crutches and opened the closet. I gasped at the new ninja suit. It was kind of like Kai's with a few differences. Mine was still mostly black. I had a Golden dragon on my right arm and left leg. Then green ribbon on my left arm and right leg. I had a green velvet sash and my dragon symbol on my back. On my left shoulder was a flame, on my right shoulder was a lightning bolt, under the flame was a snowflake and under the lightning bolt was a boulder. In the middle of my chest was two swords crossing and at the cross was a green energy ball.

"Thank you Ali," I yelled out.

Then the door opened and she said, "You're welcome."

Kai and I looked at each other surprised. I sat down on a bean bag chair and talked with Kai. We ended up laughing thinking about what Jay would say right about now.

"No, he would probably say something like, We got some shocking new looks," I said and we both started laughing.

"Or maybe, I'm shocked that we all have Cole's outfit," Kai said.

He started laughing and I said, " and Cole would be all, hey not funny, humf," and imitated Cole pouting. We both cracked up laughing.

We both stopped and sighed. "I miss them," Kai said.

"I do too. We'll find them someday, and all be on the same side, I'm sure," I replied.

We smiled at each other and said our goodnight then Kai went back to his room.

Zane's P.O.V.

We all sat in the party room in a circle, discussing how we were going to get the remaining five.

"So, we have five left to capture," I said.

"Well, now that Ali's here, my father would like us to retrieve her too," Skylor said.

I groaned, "so make that six left to capture."

"Why don't we capture on and use him or her as bait to lure the others," Jay said.

Everyone groaned, "Jay, that is stupid enough that no one agrees that it would work," Paleman said.

"He may be onto something," I said.

"What do you mean," Cole asked me.

"I mean, if we can get our hands on one of them and place a tracker on them, we can follow that person to their hideout and catch them all at once," I explained.

"Zane, that's genius," Nya said.

"But who would be our victim," Griffin said.

"Well, Ali and Lloyd would out smart us probably," Cole said.

"Not on Kai, they would beat the fudge out of him afterwards," Nya said.

"Ya, we can't have that," Skylor added.

"Ok that leave Karloff, Shadow and Ash," I said.

"Ash and Shadow can disappear and it would fall off," Neuro said.

"What about Karloff," Camille asked.

"I think he'd be perfect," Gravis said.

"So it's agreed, we place a tracker on Karloff and find their base," I said.

Everyone nodded and we spit into our groups. I sent the falcon out to hunt them down so we could get our plan into action. Moments later, he came back with Karloff's location.

"There all on an island a ways off shore, we can do this, let's go," I said.

We ran out and summoned our dragons and took off to capture the remaining masters.

Kai's P.O.V.

It had been about an hour since I went to bed when Lloyd was viciously shaking me awake.

"Kai, get up, there here," he cried.

"What, but how," I asked in a yelling voice.

"I have no clue, come on, we've got to go now," he said.

I sprang out of bed and changed into my suit and ran out to see my old ninja friends had me and Lloyd cornered. We ran back inside and slammed my door.

"We're doomed," Lloyd said holding the door with me.

Cole smashed the door down. Lloyd and I back away slowly from them. Then Nya jumped at us. We screamed and Ali heard us. She ran to our door and blew them back.

"Come on, we've got to go, NOW," she said.

With no hesitation, we ran after her. We got to the bottom of the stairs and saw they had Karloff, Ash and Shadow captured. We turned around and saw Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya and Skylor running down the stairs at us.

"Only two of us will get out of here," Ali said.

"And that will be you two," I said.

I pushed them out the window beside the stairs. They landed on the ground with a thump.

"Run and don't look back," I yelled.

"Kai no," Lloyd cried.

"Lloyd, we've got to go now," Ali said and they sprinted away, moments later the took off on their elemental dragon and hang glider.

I felt someone grab my shoulder, it was Zane. He grabbed me and flung me across the room.

"Group two, after those two, group three, grab the captured masters, we've got him," Zane pointed right at me.

I gulped. Nya charged right at me. I jumped and dodged her attack.

"You can't run Kai, you will be found," Cole said.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. The door was broken so I hide in the closet. They entered my room.

"Split up and find him, Skylor, watch the door, he's not escaping us this time," Zane ordered.

I sat in the closet quietly, they were everywhere. I heard someone open the bathroom door. Then the doorknob shook. Jay opened it and I punched him in the face.

"I found him," he cried.

"Get him," Cole yelled.

I ran for the door forgetting skylor was there. I ran into her and fell. She and Cole grabbed my arms and lifted me up. I couldn't touch the ground at all. Zane pulled out a vengestone collar. I gulped.

"No, Zane don't," I begged.

"I'm sorry Kai, but we can't have you escape us again, our master has special plans for you," Zane said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"No clue, you're just the one he wants for something," Nya said.

Zane placed the collar on my neck and I screamed in pain. Skylor and Cole dropped me and I fell to my knees in a matter of seconds. I felt someone pick me up and carried me away. I passed out from the pain.

 ** _He, two updates in a short amount of time. I'm proud of myself._**

 ** _Kai: What the heck, I was just captured. What is wrong with you._**

 ** _Lloyd: Kai you sacrificed yourself for me and Ali._**

 ** _Ali: ya calm down._**

 ** _Kai: No, You don't think I can't handle myself. I will escape, trust me on that._**

 ** _Zane: No you wont. I wont let you. *grabs Kai and drags him off*_**

 ** _Lloyd: should we help him._**

 ** _No, you should run, the others are here and want you guys._**

 ** _Ali: Wait What!_**

 ** _Cole: Great job Sweetheart, now we have to find them again._**

 ** _Your welcome_**

 ** _Nya: Your just as stupid as Jay_**

 ** _Jay and Me: Hey!_**

 ** _That's mean._**

 ** _Jay:Ya, we're not stupid._**

 ** _Attack them on three._**

 ** _Jay: One two three ah!_**

 ** _*Jay and I attack Cole, Zane, Nya and Skylor*  
Chen:Review please_**

 ** _Get out of here. Only ninja are allowed in here._**

 ** _*Lloyd and Ali run around like crazy people*_**

 ** _This is going to be a long night_**

 ** _Chen: You think, Lloyd and Ali just loaded up on candy_**

 ** _Get out, just get out!_**

 ** _Chen: Fine fine, meany pants_**

 ** _I'm not a meany pants, I'm just over tired. Review please_**

 ** _Chen: I said that already_**

 ** _Shut up Chen. Goodbye_**


	6. Chapter 6

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Ali and I flew over the skies, we needed to get as far away as possible from everyone. I was sad to have Kai gone too, along with all the elemental masters. Now, only Ali and I were left, and everyone else who was normally on our side, is against us.

"Ali," I said.

"What's up Lloyd," she replied.

"I don't think I can go on without them for much longer," I told her.

"Lloyd, I'm always here for you. I know you've been through alot in the past few months, but we can't give up. If we can find their base, maybe we can save someone and stand more of a chance," she told me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. But our smiles disappeared when a blur flew past us at lightning fast speed. Then Griffin was in front of us, along with Gravis. Tox and Jacob were behind us. I was scared and lost control of my dragon. It disappeared from under me and I started falling into the ocean below until someone caught me. I looked up and saw Tox's dragon holding me in it's claws. I screamed. Ali was distracted with me falling and Griffin grabbed her by surprise. We had both been captured. All hope was lost.

"Now what," Tox asked the group.

"We have to get the collars on them," Jacob said, holding to vengestone collars in his hands.

I gulped as he tossed one to Griffin and he put it on Ali. She screamed in pain for a moment, then passed out in Griffin's arms. Gravis approached me on his dragon, with a collar in his hands.

"No, please don't do this," I begged.

He ignored it and placed the collar around my neck. I screamed in pain.

"Good, now we return to base with the good news," Griffin said.

I then blacked out.

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cell, I felt weak and powerless, even though I knew I had my powers. I tried to move my arms, but couldn't for they were chained to the wall, along with my legs. I felt the collar around my neck that Zane had placed on me. That's why I felt weak and powerless. I saw Jay walk into the cell.

"Hey man, how are you feeling," he said.

"Aren't you suppose to be evil," I said.

He chuckled and replied, "yes but I can block it but no one else knows. Want help there fireboy."

"Sure. Where am I," I asked him while he released the chains.

"At Chen's Island with all the other elemental masters. Ug, this thing is so annoying," Jay said looking at the device on his arm.

"Let me help," I said.

He looked at me as I grasped it and pulled it off with ease. He winced then gasped.

"I'm free. Free of Chen's control, thank you Kai," he said with joy.

"Do you know any way out," I asked him.

"Yes, but it'll be tricky," he replied.

"Kai!" I heard someone yell.

"Who was that," i asked in a panicky voice.

"Oh right, Lloyd and Ali were kind of captured after we brought you back here," Jay told me while taking my collar off, "but we must go now if you want to escape."

I thought for a moment, either try to save Lloyd and not escape or escape and save Lloyd in my future. "Let's get out of here now," I told him.

"Follow me then," Jay said and I followed him out of the cage.

We ran down the hallways, we passed Sensei and Misako and then up some stairs. I followed Jay down some twisty hallways. We would turn right then left, then right and left again. Then a loud alarm went off.

"Great, now they know you've escaped, come on the exit is just a little further," Jay said.

I continued running behind him and heard someone yell from behind, "Jay's helping the escaper, get them."

Jay and I ran out the exit, summoned our dragon and took off. I saw Zane, Cole, Nya and Skylor follow us on their dragons.

"Jay, we've got company," I told him.

"It true ninja never quit, and they're still ninja," he replied.

We flew a slight bit faster than the others and eventually lost them. We landed on the far side of Ninjago, in the Frozen Wastelands. I shivered, but still followed Jay. We walked into a cave, which was slightly warmer than I thought it would be. Jay grabbed a stick and gathered some more then made a fire. I sat close to it to stay warm.

Jay's P.O.V.

Kai sat close to the fire I had created. I knew that if he didn't he would freeze in a matter of minutes with this weather. I was cold myself, but went out to find some food and some more wood. I found some winter berries, I had seen them before after Zane unlocked his potential, and I had some. They were a pale blue and I knew that they were safe so I picked some. I took off my mask and put them in it. I then found a old branch and dragged it back for burning.

I returned to the cave and Kai asked, "where did you go, you left me here."

"I'm sorry pal, just went to find food and more wood," I told him.

I gave him the berries. He looked at them, then to me, while i was tossing some smaller branches on the fire.

"What are these," he asked.

"Those are winter berries. The only food that I could find so either eat it or starve," I told him.

He tried one then started eating a whole bunch. I smirked and sat beside him. He was warmer than I thought he would be, but then again, he was the master of fire. I took some berries for myself and ate. I was happy with Kai, safe and sound for now.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I woke to Ali at my side. Well, more like chain to my side. I found myself chained to a wall with Ali to my right. She was also waking up.

"Ali, what happened," I asked her.

"I….I….I don't know," she replied.

I heard someone talking a little ways away. Then I heard Kai's voice.

"Kai!" I screamed but got no reply.

"Lloyd, you know that he's probably evil like everyone else. I'm sorry," Ali told me.

I couldn't believe it. He can't be gone, no I won't believe it.

We waited in silence for a minute then someone yelled, "he's escaped. Someone sound the alarm, Kai's escaped."

I couldn't believe my ears, Kai had escaped. I was so happy. I looked at Ali and she was shocked. Griffin ran by in a blur, then the alarm was going off. About a minute later, it had stopped and Zane enter the cell I was in.

"Kai and Jay have managed to escape and we need a new helper," he looked right at me.

"No, please," I begged.

Nya and Cole walked in and unchained me. They didn't have a good grasp around my arms and I broke free, but didn't get far. Skylor grabbed my arm at the exit to the cell, then Cole my other. Zane held one of those evil devices in his hands. I pulled at Skylor and Cole's grasp till they squeezed me tightly. I stopped and gave in.

"Lloyd, no. Don't let them do this," Ali cried at me.

"I'm sorry about this Lloyd," Zane said the placed the device on me.

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. My head started spinning then started hurting like it was being stabbed repeatedly. I screamed and Cole and Skylor let go of me. I closed my eye's and when I reopened them, I wasn't in control anymore.

"No," I heard Ali whisper.

I followed the others out and left Ali. I was no longer the green ninja everyone loved, but the exact opposite.

 _ **There it is people. Another chapter of Evil Never Gives.**_

 _ **Lloyd: What just happened.**_

 _ **Kai: Ha, hows it feel now.**_

 ** _Ali: Kai, really._**

 ** _I think Lloyd is getting what he deserves for eating all that candy after last time._**

 ** _Kai: Wait what._**

 ** _ALi and Lloyd: Nothing_**

 ** _They didn't tell you, they loaded up on candy after Zane dragged you away._**

 ** _Chen:Ha_**

 ** _Great, who brought him back_**

 ** _Zane: Me, he wanted to and I have to obey him_**

 ** _Jay: Well I dont anymore_**

 ** _Zane: *attacks Jay*_**

 ** _Jay: Get him off, get him off_**

 ** _Kai: What should we do right now_**

 ** _I have no idea_**

 ** _Jay: How about get Zane off of me_**

 ** _Kai: No_**

 ** _Chen:Sorry no_**

 ** _Not happening_**

 ** _Jay: WHAT_**

 ** _Chen:Please_**

 ** _*I attack Chen*_**

 ** _Not this time. Please review._**

 ** _Chen: You little brat_**

 ** _Lloyd: Ali, what now_**

 ** _Ali: want to go get some candy_**

 ** _Everyone but Lloyd, me and Ali: Get them before the can have any candy *tackles Lloyd and Ali*_**

 ** _This is going to be along night_**

 ** _Mindroid: But everyone should be tried when this is over_**

 ** _AH! Where did you come from_**

 ** _Mindroid: The door was open and I heard Zane_**

 ** _Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight_**

 ** _Chen: Review please_**

 ** _Chen shut up. *tackles Chen*_**

 ** _Mindroid: There is alot of fighting in here. Goodbye fan fiction readers and goodnight._**


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Zane had brought me to Chen so he could talk to me. I was unable to strangle him because I couldn't control myself.

"So, he'll replace Jay until we get him back on our side," Chen asked Zane

"Yes, then we will continue as planned," Zane replied.

I gulped at that statement.

"Good. What is everyone doing at the moment," Chen asked.

"Group one is awaiting me and Lloyd to continue searching for the escapees, Group two is currently searching and Group three is guarding our prisoners," Zane replied.

"Perfect, go and join your group and continue searching," Chen said.

"Yes master," Zane said.

Chen walked away and I turned to Zane.

"You said prisoners, as in more than one, who is all you, um, our prisoners," I asked.

"Well, Princess Ali, Sensei Wu and Misako. I think that's everyone," he told me.

Then we walked to meet up with the rest of the group.

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up to Jay tossing more wood on the fire. I was guessing that I had dosed off at some point.

"Kai, you're awake," Jay said.

"Yes, what is up, did something happen," I asked worried.

"Oh no, I was just worried that you had passed out because of the cold, but I've been keeping the fire going and hoping that you would be Ok," he told me.

He sat beside me with some other berries.

"While you were out, I found a village and got some berries, also some more winter berries," he told me.

I reached into his hood and pulled out some berries and started eating. I was so happy to have someone I know I can trust by my side. I started dozing off again, then I felt Jay put his arm around me. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Get some more sleep pal, you need it," Jay said.

I smiled back at him and closed my eyes.

Unfortunately, that dream I had from a few nights ago happened again, but was different.

*Dream*

"Kai, Kai" Nya whispered.

"Nya, Nya what happened," I yelled at her.

"I'm…..I'm sorry," she told me.

I was confused for a moment, then saw her drawing her sword. I ran for my life. She chased after me. I looked back at her and I finally took in my surroundings. I slide to a sudden stop. I was at the end of a cave, cornered. I saw Jay's dead body on the ground, blood covered his chest. Nya grabbed my shoulder and flung me against the wall. I slide down to the bottom. Nya, with her sword in her hand, struck me in the chest.

*End of Dream*

I re awoke, screaming my head off. Jay ran to my side.

"Kai, Kai, calm down, you are fine," Jay said to me.

I started panting, then was breathing normally.

"Tell me, what happened," Jay asked.

"Nya was chasing me, then I was in a cave, she was still chasing me. Then I came to a dead end," I started.

"Don't say that word, you know I hate that word," Jay said.

"Right sorry, well when I stopped running, I saw…..I saw…..your….Dead body," I told him.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Jay, calm it, this was only a dream, or a nightmare I guess. But Nya flung me into the wall and, she…..killed me," I was crying.

"Kai, you know that she wouldn't do that," Jay told me.

I nodded and moved closer to the fire. I sighed.

"What's on your mind fire boy," Jay asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that Lloyd is gone," I told him.

"What do you mean," Jay asked.

"I mean, Ali sent me a message VIA the element of mind, saying that they've turned Lloyd. Put him in your place now that you've escaped with me," I said.

"No," he whispered.

"This day, is a day of sorrow. The day that we say goodbye to the Green Ninja, our brother," I said.

"We have to find Sensei and Misako and tell them," Jay said getting up.

I pulled him back down, "It's pointless, they know for they are there. They were taken a short while after you guys."

"Well then, we have to save someone," he told me.

"How," I asked.

We quickly turned to the cave's exit and saw a shadow outside.

"Hide," Jay whispered in panic.

We hid behind a rock and saw not one, not two, but five figure enter the cave. I realised that those figures were Zane, Nya, Cole, Skylor and….

"Lloyd," Jay whispered.

I elbowed him.

"This looks like a good spot to rest," Cole said.

"Boys, I sense their presence here," Lloyd said.

"Me too," Zane said.

Jay and I gulped. Lloyd approached our hiding spot and grabbed my shirt and Jay's too. He flung us across the cave and we smacked into the wall. Zane pulled out two collars.

"NO!" I cried out.

Jay elbowed me and we made eye contact. Then nodded.

We jumped up and shouted "NINJAGO!" while doing spinjitzu.

This time, we flung them into the walls of the cave and ran out.

"After them, and this time, we won't back down," Zane cried out.

We were all on our dragons, Jay and I were a slight bit ahead.

Jay's P.O.V.

How did they find us. Kai and I flew on our dragons away from them. I was falling behind Kai. Then I looked up and saw Zane above me. He desummoned his dragon and landed on mine. I screamed. I did everything to get him off but being Scared, I couldn't keep my dragon summon and it disappeared from under me. I fell and so did Zane. Then I felt something grab my shirt. I had stopped falling, but Zane was going down.

I looked up and saw Kai on his dragon, looking down at me. I looked back down at Zane, just in time to see him smash into the ground.

"I think he broke the sound barrier again," I said.

Everyone started laughing. I smiled until Zane got up and summoned his dragon.

"Fly Kai Fly," I yelled.

Kai's Dragon flung me onto the saddle with Kai and we took off. No one noticed until we had lost them. I sighed in relief until Skylor appear out of nowhere.

"Boo!"

 _ **Ok, this is getting crazy. I mean Lloyd is evil and Skylor is appearing out of nowhere.**_

 _ **Lloyd: Yes it is.**_

 _ **Skylor: AHH!**_

 _ **Skylor don't do that**_

 _ **Zane: I'm pretty sure I did break the sound barrier.**_

 _ **Kai: it looked like it**_

 _ **Jay: I know right**_

 _ **So coming soon, I will be coming out with a weird Ninjago Short so keep your eyes open. It will be about**_

 _ **Lloyd: Can I tell them**_

 _ **Fine**_

 _ **LLoyd: This short will be about me and Kai going on an adventure by ourselves**_

 _ **Kai: more like we get lost and have to escape before a new serpentine tribe gets us.**_

 _ **Zane: yes, more like what Kai said**_

 _ **Chen: Hey, get back to work you fools**_

 _ **Alright, who brought him again**_

 _ **Zane: wasn't me**_

 _ **Kai: nope**_

 _ **Jay: Not me**_

 _ **Cole: I want Cake**_

 _ **Not now Cole**_

 _ **Cole: aww come on**_

 _ **Chen; I invited myself**_

 _ **That's not how it work stupid**_

 _ **Chen: fine**_

 _ **Mindroid: hello**_

 _ **You came**_

 _ **Zane: Keep that freak away from me**_

 _ **Mindroid: review if you want me to hug Zane**_

 _ **Zane: O_O Noooooo**_

 _ **Goodbye people and have a great weekend.**_

 _ **Zane: Get him away from me**_

 _ **Mindroid: Just one hug, please**_

 _ **Zane; never**_

 _ **this is going to be along day.**_

 _ **Chen: you think**_

 _ **Get out now Chen**_

 _ **Chen: but**_

 _ **NOW!**_

 _ **Chen: Fine**_

 _ **Hopefully you guys review. And remember, two reviews and Zane will hug Mindroid**_

 _ **Zane: What**_

 _ **Mindroid: Yay**_

 _ **Everyone but Mindroid and Zane: *laughing***_

 _ **Have a great weekend!**_

 _ **Mindroid: and Review so I can hug Zane**_

 _ **Zane: *runs away***_

 _ **First we have to find him. Lets go.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kai's P.O.V.

Skylor appeared in front of me. I lost control and my dragon disappeared. Jay and I started falling and fast. Zane was there and caught Jay while Skylor caught me. I refused to be taken captive again so while Cole tried to attach the collar on me, I kicked him, spun around and fell from Skylor's grip.

"Kai!" I heard Jay cry out.

Then I landed with a thump in the snow.

"Ya, he's dead, let's go," I heard Zane say.

I heard their dragons fly off, then the forest was full of silence. I slowly stood up and started walking. I made it out of the forest and into the desert. I continued onwards for what felt like days but was only like two hours until I came across a familiar place. A junk yard, more specifically, the one Jay was raised in. I saw Edna at the gate.

"Ed, we have a visitor," she called.

"Oh, is it Jay sweetie," Ed called back.

"No, but it is one of his friends," she yelled.

"Hello Edna," I said.

"Hey there, um" I guess she doesn't remember my name.

"Kai," I said.

"Oh, right Kai, come on in," she said.

"Oh, it's Kai. Where's Jay and his girlfriend," Ed winked at Edna while I facepalmed.

"So, that kind of why I'm here, they've been captured and I just need some rest," I told them.

"Oh dear, is our son Ok," Edna asked.

"I think so, he should be," I told her.

"Come inside, I'll make some tea and cookies and we can discuss what has happened," she said and helped me inside.

Jay's P.O.V.

Zane held me tightly so I couldn't escape as Kai plummeted to his doom.

"Kai!" I cried out.

He smashed into the the snow covered ground. _No. Why._

"Ya, he's dead, let's go," Zane said.

We flew away, leaving Kai behind, dead, I think. They flew about halfway to their base and all I could think about is Kai. Pretty much all of his life, he's said it should have been him, and now it is.

"Hey Zane, why is Jay still conscious," Nya asked.

"Whoops, I forgot about the collar," Zane said.

He reached into his pocket, but couldn't find it.

"Where is it," he mumbled to himself the asked, "do any of you have one."

"Nope," Skylor replied.

"Nada," Cole replied.

"Sorry," Nya said.

"I don't. You were supposed to have it Zane," Lloyd said.

"I know, I must have dropped it somewhere. Oh well, I have something else that will knock him out," Zane sighed, then a panel opened on his arm.

"Is that the sleeping gas I gave you," Nya asked.

"Wait what," I said.

Zane nodded. A pink gas sprayed from his arm and into my face. Then I passed out.

Zane's P.O.V.

We arrived back at base with an unconscious Jay in my grip. We entered the base and came face to face with Chen.

"We've brought the master of lightning back," I said.

"Good, and the master of fire is," Chen started.

"Dead," Skylor said.

"Alive," Chen replied.

"What!" we all yelled.

"He is alive out there. I had Neuro read his mind. Clouse, bring the mind control device," Chen ordered.

I noticed Jay was coming through. Nya came over and helped me set him down. His eyes slowly opened.

"What, where am I," he asked.

"Welcome back master of lightning," Chen said.

"No, no, no" he said.

Nya and held him down. Chen place the device on him and activated it. Of course, he started screaming. He eventually stopped and Chen took Lloyd's off.

"What, you're releasing me," he said as I helped Jay up.

"No, take him back to his cell," Chen said.

Nya and Jay dragged Lloyd back to his cell, while Cole, Skylor and I discussed our plans on finding Kai.

"How about we get Neuro to read his mind," Cole suggested.

"The power of the mind can only reach so far. That wonèt work," Skylor said.

"What about Griffin running around Ninjago," I asked.

"Do you know how long that would take. Ninjagos huge, thatès the stupidest idea yet," Skylor yelled.

"Well, I don't hear you coming up with any ideas, Ms. I know everything," I replied with sarcasm.

"Why you, my fathers in charge and can have you killed nindroid," Skylor yelled back.

"Uh, guys" Cole chimed in.

"What!" we both yelled at Cole.

"I think I know what we can do," he said with an evil smile.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Nya and Jay and cuffed my hands to the wall again. This time, in a different cell. I looked around the dark room, with no signs of Ali anywhere. I sighed.

"Lloyd, is that you," I heard someone say.

"Who's there," I cried out.

I saw a shaded figure walk up to the bars in the cell across from me. Then a second one joined the first. I knew exactly who they were.

"Mom, Uncle. You're alive," I cried with joy.

"Yes we are are my son. Are you Ok, what happened to you and where are the others," my mom asked.

"I'm fine mom. Cole, Jay, Nya and Zane have been turned into Chenès weapon and all I know about Kai is that he is out in Ninjago somewhere. Hopefully, either hiding or finding help. I don't know where Ali is though," I told them.

"I am right here Lloyd," Ali said standing beside my mother.

"Oh thank goodness. I've been worried sick," I said.

Jay came back, holding two bracelets. He walked into the cell and placed them on my wrists. They were very tight, and I could get them off. Jay then put me in the cell with my mom, uncle and who I hoped would be my future wife. I ran to my mom and hugged her, then my uncle and finally Ali. I may have even, you know, kissed her on the cheek. We blushed while my mom giggled.

"The day I thought I would never see. My son, kissing another girl," she said.

"Lloyd, I was wondering," Ali started blushing, "if we get out of here alive, if you would, um."

"Marry you," I finished for her. "Well, I would love to if itès Ok with my mom and uncle."

I looked to them. They looked at each other then back to me and Ali.

"I'm fine, as long as it makes you happy," my mom said.

We all turned to my uncle who sighed.

"I knew this day would come. Lloyd, I hope that you know, marrying Ali will put more on your shoulders. Right now, you are the green ninja, when you marry Ali, you would become the Elemental King. You would keep your original powers but be responsible for protecting Ninjago, along with many other things. I will agree if you feel you are ready for this task," he said.

"I am always ready," I said.

My plan was actually to wait until this had blown over before asking, but I had a ring picked out with me. I pulled it out and place my engagement ring on Ali's finger. She placed one on mine too. Then we kissed, for a long time.

"Ok, we get the idea," my uncle said as we stopped and started blushing again.

 _ **Ok, we spent a whole day hunting down Zane, and we finally found him.**_

 _ **Zane: I really donèt like you guys right now.**_

 _ **Kai: So, how many review do we have for chapter 7.**_

 _ **Zane: *gulps***_

 _ **Exactly 2.**_

 _ **Zane: NOOOOOOOOO );**_

 _ **Jay: Hahahaha. Zane has to hug Mindroid.**_

 _ **Where is the little droid.**_

 _ **Chen: Outside, freezing to death.**_

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you to leave.**_

 _ **Chen: Fine, I get the point that I am not wanted here. *leaves***_

 _ **Mindroid: *enters* So, do I get to hug Zane.**_

 _ **Zane: No**_

 _ **Everyone else: YES**_

 _ **Mindroid: Yay. *Hugs Zane***_

 _ **Zane: *kick Mindroid off and runs away***_

 _ **Cole: Great, now we have to go and find him.**_

 _ **Jay: It shouldn't take us too long.**_

 _ **I hope your right. Comment and review and Cole will have some cake and everyone else too.**_

 _ **Cole: DO IT!**_

 ** _Everyone: O.O_**

 ** _Ok, lets go and find Zane. Goodbye._**


	9. Chapter 9

Kai's P.O.V.

Ed and Edna let me rest at their junk yard. When I was ready to leave, Edna gave me some food and water. I attached the water bottle to my sash, along with the bag of food. I guess the bag was more of a pouch.

"Thank you for everything. Stay safe," I told them.

"Oh we will, now go save our son and everyone else," Edna said.

I walked off towards Ninjago City. I soon entered Ninjago City and immediately hid. I saw the other's dragons over head.

"This is going to be a long day," I said to myself.

Once the had flown away from me, I moved along. I tried my best to stay in the shadows. I felt like someone was watching me. I then had someone grab my arm and pull me into an alley. I looked at the person's face.

"Kai," he said.

"Cyrus, is that you," I asked.

"Yes, what are you doing," he asked me.

"Trying to stay out of sight, you," I told him.

"Looking for you. Everyone is hypnotized," he said.

"What," I said a little louder than I should have.

"Quiet down. All the other elemental masters are hunting for you and have all the citizens hunting for you too. You need to get out of here while you can," he told me.

"Ninja!" a little girl yelled.

We spun around and saw her. Almost immediately, the other ninja had me surrounded. Cyrus escaped while I tried to fight them, but failed. They pinned me down in a matter of minutes. Instead of the collar though, they placed tight bracelets on my wrist and chained me to Zane's dragon. I couldn't escape this time.

"Gas him," Jay said.

"On it," Zane said.

A panel opened on his arm and a pink mist sprayed in my face, then I blacked out.

Zane's P.O.V.

I gased Kai asleep. I knew everything would come to an end when we arrived back at base. We flew back to the island.

"You guys know that this may be the end of us. Especially Kai, Lloyd and Ali," I said.

"I know," Nya said.

"I never wanted this," Cole said.

"None of did, but that's how the cookie crumbles. Let's just take Kai down to the dungeon," Jay said.

We took him down and tossed him in with Ali, Lloyd, Sensei, and Misako.

"Lloyd, Ali, whatever happens next, remember that we've been forced to do it and we're sorry," I said.

"We know," they said together.

We walked back upstairs to Chen.

"We've caught the fireboy," Skylor said.

"Good. Tell the others to return and we'll begin," he said.

We sent out messages for the others to return to base. About five minutes later, everyone was back.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

After the others had left, Kai started waking. I ran to his side, along with Ali.

"It's over, isn't," he said.

"It's not over until it's over," Sensei said.

We all looked at him.

"Not the time," he said and sat down.

"It won't be long until they return for us. Chen needed us for something very important but what," I said.

"Whatever it is, we should say goodbye to Sensei and Misako," Ali said.

I was the first to run to they for hugs. I kissed my mom. Ali hugged Misako and shook hands with Sensei. Then Kai shook both of their hands.

"Sensei, thanks for helping me save my sister and teaching me the ways of the ninja," he said.

After our goodbyes, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and Skylor came and grabbed us. We were dragged away from my family.

Soon, I found myself in front of Chen, with Kai and Ali by my side.

"Good. Now to control Ninjago. You three are the key components for my plans. With the help of Skylor and Neuro, I can take full control of you. It will hurt a lot, or maybe no pain, I don't know. Who first," he said.

We looked back and forth at each other. I put my head down and stepped forward.

"Lloyd no," Kai said.

"You sacrificed yourself at the castle, now it's my turn," I said.

"Alright then," Chen said.

Nya grabbed and held Kai while Jay held Ali. Cole grabbed my left arm and Zane my right. Skylor and Neuro stood in front of me. I closed my eyes until bing bang boom, everyone but Ali, Kai Chen and I collapsed on the ground.

"What just happened," Ali said.

"No clue," I replied.

I looked and saw the devices on their arms had come off. I gasped and backed away.

"What Lloyd," Kai asked.

"Their devices have come off," I said.

Chen ran and we went after him. We eventually cornered him. We locked him in the dungeon and freed Sensei and my mom.

We returned upstairs to see Zane was helping Cole, Jay was helping Nya and Skylor and Neuro were still unconscious.

"Lloyd, what happened," Cole asked.

"It's along story," I said.

Then Kai, Ali and I started laughing uncontrollably. The other two had awoken and just looked at like we're crazy. We went back down to find Chen had escaped.

"This is just great," Kai said.

"Let's just hope he won't cause anymore problems," I said.

They all nodded in agreement and we all laughed.

"Um Lloyd, should we tell them," Ali asked me.

"Tell us what," Cole said.

"Ali and I are kind of engaged," I said.

"Congrats man," Cole said.

"Way to go," Jay said.

"Who made the first move," Kai asked then got elbowed by Nya.

"Ali did," I said.

"We'll start planning when we get home. I think two weeks and we'll have the wedding," Ali said.

"That's perfect," I said.

Then we went home and began planning.


	10. Chapter 10

It had just a pull up mask like the tournament one's, a long sleeve top with a red dragon going down down to the wrist on the right arm, another dragon going down the left leg from my knee to my ankle. On my left arm and right leg were red ribbons in a crisscross pattern. I had a red velvet sash across my waist and tied in a knot above my right leg. The dragon symbol that represented fire was on my back and there were two small flames on my shoulders, leading onto my chest.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

We looked around the island for a little while but couldn't find Chen anywhere, so we just went home. All the other elemental masters had gone home already. Ali took us to her castle and gave Cole, Jay, Zane and Nya their new suits. They all looked like Kai's and mine.

Cole's had a dark gray dragon on his right leg and left arm and dark gray ribbons on his left leg and right arm. He had a velvet dark gray sash around his waist tied above his right leg. The dragon symbol for earth was on his back and he had rocks on his shoulders, leading onto his chest.

Jay's had a blue dragon on his left leg and right arm and blue ribbons on his right leg and left arm. The opposite of Cole's and Kai's, but like mine. His blue sash was tied in a knot above his left leg. The dragon symbol for lightning was on his back with lightning bolts on his shoulders.

Zane's was a lot like Jay's and mine. He had a white dragon on his left leg and right leg and ribbons on the others. What was suppose to be a velvet white sash was a silver velvet sash, but it still fell on his left leg. The dragon symbol of ice was on his back with snowflakes on his shoulders.

Nya's was more like her brothers, but with a special twist. She had a light blue dragon on her right leg and left arm and dark red ribbons. Her sash was a striped red and blue and fell on her right leg. She had a dragon symbol on her back and rain drops on her shoulders and chest.

"I love this new outfit," Nya said with joy.

"I know right," Kai said.

I smiled at Ali and hugged her, but no one noticed.

"We've got some shocking new looks," Jay said.

"I told you so Kai," was what came out of my mouth.

Then we all started laughing. We walked up to the third floor and down the hall. I followed Ali.

"You all have your own room. Zane and Cole on the left and Jay and Nya on the right, got it," Ali said.

Everyone nodded. I saw on more room, right in front of us.

"What's in this room," I asked, motioning at the door.

"Kai, remember our little talk when I brought you here the first time," Ali asked Kai.

"Oh, that's it," Kai said with excitement.

"Yup," Ali said.

Kai just ran right into the room with excitement. Everyone else stood in shock. We saw inside. It was the biggest arcade I've ever seen. I ran in after Kai, followed by Jay, Cole, Nya and finally Zane and Ali. I immediately hopped on a bike for a racing game and Jay hopped on the other one.

"You wanna go Lloyd," he said.

"Oh, it's on," I replied with a grin.

We played games for about an hour, then we were finally exhausted. We all went down to the dining room and saw Zane, Sensei, my mom and Ali talking at the table.

"So, how was it," Zane asked.

"Jay kicked my but at Ninja Bikers. TWICE!" I said.

Everyone started laughing at me.

"Lloyd, you know that's Jay's game, right," Kai said.

"I rule at that game. When I was five, it's all I ever played," Jay said.

"Dinner is served," a waiter said.

"Thank you," Ali said.

"So, I really like these new suits Ali, how long did it take you to make them," Cole asked.

"Oh right. I forgot about something," Ali said.

"What," Zane asked.

"Come, over here," she got up and we followed her. "If you all put you hand in with the dragon on it in a circle, something will happen."

"Like what," I asked.

"It's a surprise. Try it," she said.

"I trust her, you guys," I said.

"Let's do it," Cole cheered.

We all put our hands in our circle and shouted, "NINJAGO!" Then our suit change a little. The symbols on our chests changed into our elemental symbols with our element covering the front of it.

"This is so cool," Jay said.

We all sat down and ate our dinner. Talking, laughing and having a good time.

Kai's P.O.V.

After dinner, Nya and I went to her room. Cole went to his, Zane to his, same with Jay and Ali and Lloyd started planning their wedding. Nya and I entered her room, she sat on the bed. I noticed a white box on the bed.

"Nya, what's that," I asked, pointing at the box.

"Oh. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," she told me.

"Ok," I said.

"So, Lloyd and Ali are getting married and Jay and I were wondering," she started.

"Let me guess, you want my permission to marry Jay, right," I said and she nodded. "I know that Jay isn't always the smartest, but, he's a ninja and so are you. You'll both have each others backs so, I guess if it'll make you happy."

Nya started jumping up and down with joy. I took a step back and just watched.

"Come with me to asked Jay please," she begged.

I agreed and followed her down the hall and waited outside Jay's bedroom. Nya knocked and went in. I heard Nya say "Jay, you know that I've liked you since we met and I was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of your life with me." Jay then said, "Do you mean that you want to marry me." Nya replied with a simple yes. Jay then said, "but what about Kai, does he know. I don't want to tick him off and be running around Ninjago with my pant on fire." That was my que.

I walked into the room, "we've already talked about it and I've agreed."

Jay smiled at me and Nya ran to him for a hug. He took her in and hugged her back, closing his eyes and smiling. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I walked into Zane's room and saw him meditating in the corner.

"Hey there my flaming friend," he said.

"Zane, can I talk to you," I asked.

"Why yes. What seems to be on your mind Kai."

"It's my sister and Jay. Nya asked me if she could marry Jay. I don't want to make all of the decisions for her. She….she….," I stopped because I couldn't find the right words.

"She just want to make sure it's OK with you Kai. She's your sister and doesn't want you get mad if she did it behind your back," Zane said.

I smiled at him, "thanks Zane."

"Your welcome," he replied.

Then Cole ran in, "hey, Ali has Cake, and it's CHOCOLATE!"

Then he ran out. Zane and I looked at each other.

"We best go help Ali with Cole," Zane said.

"And save the cake from his mouth," I said.

We both laughed as we walked out of Zane's room and followed the shouts of Ali, Lloyd and Cole over the cake.

 _ **This is crazy. Lloyd's marring**_ _ **Ali, Jay's marring Nya. Was next, Kai marries Skylor.**_

 _ **Kai: I hope so.**_

 ** _Lloyd: We don't need everyone getting married at once._**

 ** _Ali: Yes, we need people to save Ninjago._**

 ** _Yes, that's why I said it's crazy._**

 ** _Cole: *Runs in and tackles Ali* give me the cake._**

 ** _Ali: never_**

 ** _What is happening._**

 ** _Kai: Ali has cake and Cole wants it_**

 ** _Zane: Badly_**

 ** _Ali:* give Lloyd the cake* run!_**

 ** _Lloyd: *runs away with cake and Cole following him_**

 ** _Should we help them_**

 ** _Jay: nah_**

 ** _Nya: let's let them settle this_**

 ** _Kai: but, we don't want Cole to tear Lloyd apart_**

 ** _Zane: true_**

 ** _Let's go help Lloyd_**

 ** _Ali: I'm coming Lloyd_**

 ** _Lloyd: *runs into me and gives me the cake* take it_**

 ** _Cole: give it to me_**

 ** _One more step, and the cake gets it *holding hand over cake with an energy ball in my hand*_**

 ** _Cole: No, please_**

 ** _Ali: This is the sample for our wedding Cole. We are trying it to tell how much we want._**

 ** _Cole: Really. Ok, I can wait._**

 ** _That was easy_**

 ** _Kai: We still should watch him._**

 ** _Zane: Indeed_**

 ** _Jay: We're going out for a while_**

 ** _Cole: Don't come back without cake_**

 ** _Nya: Fine, we'll bring you some cake._**

 ** _Cole: Chocolate please_**

 ** _Jay: Don't get picky_**

 ** _Nya: You'll get what you get, so don't get upset_**

 ** _Jay and Nya: *leaves*_**

 ** _Goodbye, and review._**

 ** _Lloyd: Take me to a hospital please. Cole broke my arm, I think._**

 ** _Everyone but Cole and Lloyd: COLE!_**

 ** _Cole: Wasn't me._**

 ** _Let's go._**


	11. Chapter 11

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Cole had just come out of nowhere and was trying to steal our test cake for the wedding. Then Kai and Zane came down and pinned him in a matter of second.

"Aw come on, just a peice," Cole begged.

"Cole, this is the test cake so we can tell how much we want for the wedding," I said.

"You can have some in two weeks at the wedding," Ali said.

"TWO WEEKS," they all yelled.

Then Jay and Nya came sprinting down.

"What's happening in two weeks," Jay said.

"Our wedding," I said happily.

Then Jay and Nya yelled, "WHAT!"

I facepalmed and Ali's head hit the table. They all looked at us and we gave them annoyed looks.

"I guess we'll let you continue with this," Kai said and they all went back upstairs.

"Ok, I think we're good," I said.

"I think not," someone said.

We started looking around franticly for the voice but saw no one. Then a purple orb formed around me and I started screaming. Then one formed around Ali and she was screaming too. Then Kai, Zane, Jay, Nya and Cole came running down the stairs. Kai was then trapped in one of these orbs and everyone else was trapped in some sort of invisible box.

"Who are? Show yourself," I yelled out.

Then I saw a shadowed figure. He came out from the shadow and I knew who it was. Chen had managed to get into our home.

"Hello there. If I'm correct, I still have some business with you three," he said.

"No fair, we escaped fair and square," I said.

"But how did those collars come off," Zane asked.

"That was my betrayed right hand, who's been fired," Chen said.

"What should we do with them father," someone said.

"Skylor," Kai gasped.

Skylor came out from be hide Chen. She looked at Kai with an evil grin.

"Continue as it was, we take over their minds, permanently," Chen said.

"What!," all of us cried out.

"Yes, but I can only do it to two of them, we need Neuro or someone else with the power of the mind to do the third," Skylor said.

"Fine, started with the girl, then she can do one and you can do the other," Chen said.

"Actually, I'll start with Kai, then Ali and she can do Lloyd," Skylor said.

Chen released Kai from his bubble, and he fell. Skylor caught him and pinned him against the wall. I watched in horror, along with Ali and our other brothers and sister.

"No, don't do this," Kai begged.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice," Skylor said just loud enough for me to her.

Skylor placed the index finger on Kai's forehead, Kai was looking at me with fear. It was the first time I've ever seen fear in his amber eyes. Skylor started mumbling something aloud, kind of like a chant. Kai started screaming in pain. I looked over to Nya and saw her hugging Jay, refusing to look her brother's direction. I turned back to Kai once he stopped screaming. Skylor had let go of him and was now standing on the ground, his head looking down.

"Kai, what happened," I asked him.

Then he looked up at me. Instead of his soothing amber eyes, his eyes were dark red. Skylor turned to Chen.

"Release the princess," she said.

Chen released Ali, Skylor grabbed her and Kai took hold of her arms. Ali squirmed in Kai's grip, but when she couldn't escape, she looked at me with fear. I looked back at her, scared, terrified. Skylor repeated the process she did on Kai, with Ali. Eventually, Ali was in the same state as Kai. Suddenly, my bubble disappeared and I fell into Kai and Skylor's grip. I could break it no matter how much I struggled. Ali place her finger on my forehead and then my head started spinning and hurting. I screamed in pain. I heard either Jay or Zane yell at me to fight it, but I couldn't. I couldn't control myself. The evil took over my body and I fell from their grip.

"No, Lloyd," Cole yelled.

Chen smiled at us. We all got down on one knee in front of him like we belonged to him.

Jay's P.O.V.

We watched our friends get taken away from us. Once Chen had control, they left. Nya was hugging me, crying. I rubbed her back in comfort and placed my head on hers.

"He lovebirds, mind helping us find a way out," Cole said slightly annoyed.

"Ok, come on Nya," I said helping her up.

Nya sniffed.

"Ok, what are we going to do," Cole asked.

"Tornado of creation," I suggested.

"No, we need Kai for that. I did read some scrolls with Misako the other day that said there's another tornado move. It was called the eye of the storm I think. It's when the powers of lightning and water combine," Zane said.

"Let's try it, Lightning," I yelled doing spinjitzu.

"Water," Nya yelled and did spinjitzu. (They taught her after Morro was defeated)

"NINJAGO!" we yelled as our whirlwinds combined.

Our tornado was spinning super fast, faster than the tornado of creation. The invisible box was destroyed and we stopped our tornado. I saw Cole hiding behind Zane.

"What the heck was that," Cole said coming out from behind Zane.

"That was awesome," I yelled.

"Now, how are we going to save our brothers and sister," Zane said.

"Let's start by finding and making sure that all the other elemental masters are Ok," Nya said.

"Ok then, let's go," Cole said.

We all ran out the castle doors and tried to summon our dragons, but couldn't.

"Wait, Lloyd's gone, so our powers are too," Cole said.

"But why can't Nya do it," I asked.

"Ali's also gone so that would affect all of us. She gives us our powers, now that she's gone, we don't have our powers," Zane said.

"Well, now we're trapped on this island, miles from shore, with no way of getting back to Ninjago," I said.

"Who said that we don't have a way back," Cole said grinning.

I turned around and saw the Ultra Dragon almost land on me.

"Rocky, perfect timing," Cole said.

"My calculations say that the nearest Master is Karlof in Metalonia," Zane said.

"Then, that's where we go. Whisp, help please," I said.

The head of the lightning dragon flung me onto the back of the dragon, Rocky helped Cole up, Shard helped Zane and Flame helped Nya up. The dragon took to the skies, towards Ninjago.

 _ **So, Lloyd, you and Ali delaying the wedding.**_

 _ **Lloyd: What do you think.**_

 ** _I don't know_**

 ** _Ali: Of course stupid_**

 ** _I'm not stupid_**

 ** _Kai: No she's not_**

 ** _Jay: I'm with Kai on this one_**

 ** _Cole: Dido_**

 ** _Zane: I'm with Kai_**

 ** _Nya: This is just crazy._**

 ** _Lloyd: Cole, you broke my arm, so now Ali's going to attack you_**

 ** _Ali: *attacks Cole*_**

 ** _Cole: Help me_**

 ** _Nya: Oh, and we bought you cake, but we ate it_**

 ** _That's a slight bit to far Nya._**

 ** _Jay: I told you_**

 ** _Cole: You ate my cake_**

 ** _Nya: It was Jay's idea_**

 ** _Cole: Now you are both going to die_**

 ** _Kai: No one hurts my sister_**

 ** _let's just calm down and_**

 ** _Cole:* attacks Nya, Jay and Kai*_**

 ** _Zane: Bad, no Cake for you_**

 ** _Cole: * Drags Zane into fight*_**

 ** _Ali: I want in on this_**

 ** _Lloyd: Same. ATTACK_**

 ** _*Lloyd and Ali join fight*_**

 ** _Chen: You want to go get some noodles at my restaurant_**

 ** _For once, I would like to spend time with you and get away from them_**

 ** _Chen: Let's go_**

 ** _Please review and look at my poll. Seriously, no one had voted._**


	12. Chapter 12

Zane's P.O.V.

We flew on the Ultra dragon toward Ninjago, and when we finally came to Metalonia, someone had beat us to Karoff.

"Let go of Karloff, Karloff said let go," Karloff yelled as Kai and Lloyd dragged him towards Chen.

"Oh no, we have to save him," Nya said.

"No, Chen's trying to recapture all the Elemental Masters, we need to find and help all that we can," I said.

"Right, let's go Rocky," Cole said as we flew closer to Ninjago.

"Cole, we should go north to Jamanikai Village, Ash and Camille moved there after the tournament. We can get to them faster," I said.

"Ok, then we head there," Cole said.

We changed our direction and headed for Jamanikai Village. We got there with no signs of the bad guys. I side off the dragon and knocked on a door, it was answered by a little three year old.

"Momma, silver man at door," she cried.

"That man's name is Zane honey," Camille said coming up to the door, "What bring you here."

"We are in trouble and need as many Elemental Masters to come and help save our friends and Ninjago from Chen, again," I said.

"Come on in, and bring those ninja on the dragon," Camille said.

I waved at Cole, Jay and Nya to come in. The all slid off the dragon and came in.

"Who's the little one," Cole asked.

"Momma, he scare me," the little girl said as she hugged Camille.

"Momma!" all four of us yelled.

The little girl hugged Camille tightly.

"It's Ok sweetie. Guys, this is Caylee, my daughter," Camille said.

Nya approached Caylee, "hello Caylee. My name is Nya."

"You're the water girl I saw on TV," Caylee said.

"Is that the ninja," Ash said, walking into the living room.

"Ash, you're a dad," Jay said.

"Yup, of two," Ash said.

"Two," Nya said.

"The babies only a few months old. He's upstairs napping," Ash said.

"What's his name," I asked.

"His name is Alexander," Camille said.

"So your kids are young, they're cute," Nya said.

Then, out of nowhere, something exploded outside.

"Oh no, Chen's here," I said.

"What, but our kids," Ash said.

"We can take them and keep them safe, we promise," I said.

"Ok, I'll get Alex," Ash ran upstairs and came down with a baby in his hands.

"Everything will be Ok Caylee. These people are mom and dad's friends, they're going to take care of you and Alex," Camille said.

Then the was another explosion outside and Caylee screamed and hugged Nya. The door was knocked over and Camille took a fighting position. Ash handed Alex to me and took his position beside Camille. Caylee lead us to the backdoor and we ran outside and kept running. Eventually, we found the Ultra dragon, climbed on and flew to the Samurai X cave.

Kai's P.O.V.

Lloyd and I had Karloff, we dragged him to Chen. He place a new collar on Karloff and then sent him with Lloyd and Skylor to capture Neuro. While they were flying to Ninjago, Chen, Ali and I went to Jamanikai Village, where Camille and Ash had settled after the tournament. We arrived there and I heard voices from inside, about six and one sounded robotic.

"Zane," I mumbled to myself.

"What, they're here," Ali cried.

"I know it, we get all of them in one move, explosion time," I said.

Ali created a ball of poison and I blew it up with my fire. No one moved so we did it again. The second time, I heard a little girl shreek inside.

"Jay," I mumbled.

We knocked the door down and saw Cole, Jay, Zane, Ash and Camille, along with a little girl and a baby in Ash's hands. Our fellow ninja ran with the child and the baby.

"Kai, go after them," Ali ordered me.

I nodded and followed them. We ran for a while and the eventually climbed on the Ultra dragon with the kids.

"Ali, they escaped," I said through a headset.

"Let them go, come back to the village. I've gotten Ash and Camille captured, we're going to move on and get them later like planned," Ali told me through her headset.

"10 4," I replied and ran back to the village.

When I finally returned, Ash and Camille had already been sent back to the island we first went to for the tournament. Chen had gone too.

"Chen's back on the island with Camille, Ash and Karloff. He told me to wait for you and meet Skylor and Lloyd at the Samurai X cave," Ali said.

"Perfect, and we'll plan our next move there," I said.

I summoned my dragon and Ali climbed on instead of using her hang glider, and we went to the Samurai X cave.

Nya's P.O.V.

Cole, Jay and Zane sat and discussed what to do while I feed baby Alex and played with Caylee.

"Nya, your turn," Caylee said.

I rolled the dices. "How many is that Caylee." I asked.

"Six," she said with joy.

I moved my figure six spaces and landed on go to jail, "ha, you have to go to jail again," Caylee said.

"Oh dear, Alex's crying again," I said.

"WHAAAAAA!"

"Hello, anyone here," someone called from the door.

"Sensei!" I heard Jay, Cole and Zane yell out.

I held Alex in my arms and brought him and Caylee out to meet Sensei. Misako came over and took Alex from my hands and into hers.

"That's Alex and this is Caylee. They're Ash and Camille's kids," I said.

"I'll take them from here," Misako said.

"Caylee, this is Misako, she's going to play for me in Monopoly, Ok," I said.

Caylee nodded and went with Misako and Alex to the back room. I walked over to the boys and saw two new boys, both a little younger than me, standing by Sensei.

"So, I heard that Chen now has Skylor's mind wiped and Kai, Lloyd and Ali under his control," Sensei said.

"He also has Camille, Ash and Karloff," Zane said.

"Sensei, who are these two," I asked.

"Oh right, ninja's meet Dash and Tylor. They are going to be our friends and on our team. Tylor is the master of teleportation and the neon orange ninja. Dash is the master of undead and darkness and the black and purple ninja. Get to know each other while I go help Misako with the youth," Sensei told us.

Tylor looked to be 17 or 18 years old, two or three younger than me, I'm 20. He had short, black hair like Cole's, but not shaggy, dark blue eyes with orange glasses. His skin was tan and had pale lips and had a silver necklace with diamonds on it.

Dash looked more my age. She had longer dark purple hair with streaks of black, aqua eyes with black eyeshadow.

Tylor's ninja suit was different than our, and so was Dash's. His had a silver dragon going from his shoulder to his waist with smoke coming from it's mouth. He had silver shoulder blades and black gloves. Dash's ninja suit seemed a slight bit big. Her top was long and looked like a small dress, it had a golden dragon going from the opposite shoulder as Tylor's, but her's had small dark spheres instead of smoke. She had golden shoulder blades and black fingerless gloves.

"Hey there, you must be Nya," Tylor said.

"Yes, and you are Tylor, right," I replied.

"Yes, the one and only. Do you have a boyfriend, or," he asked.

I stepped back for a minute, just long enough for Jay to chime in, "Yes she does, now you need to back the f…" he started.

I smacked him in the back of the head, "Language Jay. You aren't my brother."

"Sorry Nya," he apologized.

"It's Ok, my friend use to do thing I never liked in front of me," Tylor said with a chuckle.

"Guys, I sense an evil presence here," Zane said.

"Oh boy," I said.

"What do we do guys," Jay said.

"You surrender to us," Lloyd said, walking down the ramp.

"Or we can run," Dash said.

"I agree with Dash. Let's go," Cole said.

We ran for the doors, Dash and Tylor made it out with Zane and Cole, but Jay and I were captured.

"Nya," Cole yelled.

"Run and don't stop until you're far away from here," I yelled.

I heard him running and a door close, followed by another door closing. I then knew Sensei and Misako had got out with Caylee and Alex. Jay and I took our fighting positions.

"You two don't stand a chance. You're out numbered, surrender," Ali said.

"Ninja never quit," Jay said.

"Fine, let's get them," Kai said.

We were cornered, sitting ducks. They had new collars that controlled our minds.

"These ones are stronger than last time so no one can fight them and escape, like a few of us last time. The reason we won was because I wasn't being controlled and released the devices, but not this time," Skylor said.

They placed one on Jay and he screamed more than before. I watched in horror as the collar seemed to be shocking him. His eyes were suddenly bright red and the collar stopped. I looked at him in fear and shock. Then I felt someone grab my upper arms and hold me in place. Lloyd handed Jay the collar. I was no longer scared of this. I was pure terrified. I squirmed and fought for freedom, but wasn't getting anywhere. I knew that Kai was holding me because when I would try to move, he would squeeze my arms. Then loosen a slight bit. Jay looked me in the eyes and he knew I was scared.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt that much," he said.

I gulped and closed my eyes. I felt the collar slowly get placed on my neck. Then I felt a sudden shock of pain everywhere. It felt almost as if Jay was shocking me, full on. I screamed, begging for it to stop. Eventually, it did and I fell in my brothers arms and hugged him.

"It feels good to be together on the same side again," Kai said to me.

I just enjoyed the hug and let all my worries just disappear, for now.

 _ **There you go. Everything's going crazy in Ninjago. Thanks to all the support. Tylor and Dash do not belong to me. Tylor belongs to Kairocksrainbows and Dash to Dasher girl (guest). If you ever want one of your characters to be added to my story, feel free to ask. Please review and vote on my poll, I need it please. Goodnight and have a Good Monday.**_

 _ **Lloyd: How can you ever have a good Monday?**_

 ** _Ignore_** __ _ **him.**_

 _ **Ali: Never!**_

 _ **Please review and vote on my poll.**_

 _ **Kai: Hey, What'cha doing**_

 _ **AAHHHH! *leaves***_

 _ **Kai: What's her problem**_

 _ **Lloyd: No clue**_

 _ **Ali: French test today so she's stressed out about how she did. Let's let her just calm down and let her go for now.**_

 _ **Lloyd: Ok, let get some Cake.**_

 _ **Cole: CAKE!**_

 _ **Lloyd: RUN!**_

 _ **Zane: Review please**_

 _ **Jay: Goodnight.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Zane's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could with Cole and our two new members, Tylor and Dash. We stopped after running for a while and Cole collapsed beside me from exhaustion.

"What now," Dash asked.

"I suggest we find some help and your Sensei," Pixal said to me.

"Good idea, Pixal said we should find Sensei and some help," I repeated to everyone else.

"That's a good idea," Cole said while getting up, "but we don't even know if Sensei and Misako escaped with Alex and Caylee."

"True. Well, onto finding help," I said.

"Good idea," someone said.

We all looked around in panic. I heard a thump to my right, then my left and finally behind me. I spun around and came face to face with a three year old.

"Hi," she said.

I screamed, and so did everyone else. I fell and looked up to see Sensei Wu and Misako looking at me confused.

"Sorry, she startled me," I said.

"So you screamed," Sensei said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to everyone.

"What happened," Cole asked.

Sensei told us that Jay and Nya are caught now. I told him our plan to find more Masters before they do and fast.

"Ok, so we're clear on the plan," I said.

"Yup," Cole replied and everyone nodded.

We started towards Ninjago, following my falcon. We were going to find Neuro and Griffin.

Kai's P.O.V.

My sister and I embraced. I missed her so much and never wanted her to leave my side again. We back up enough that we could look eye to eye and we smiled.

"So, what's next," Lloyd asked.

"Chen asked to find and capture all the other ninjas before we get the rest of the masters," Ali said.

"But they may be going to find masters," I said.

"Wait, who were the young ones with Wu and Misako," Skylor asked.

We all turned to Jay and my sister and waited for an answer.

"Alright, you captured Ash and Camille, right. Well, they're married and had two kids. Caylee and Alex," Nya said.

"So that's who they are," I said.

"The are of no importance to us though so we can dispose of them if needed," Skylor commented.

"But Master Chen ordered us not to kill anyone, under no circumstances," Lloyd said.

"Yes, if we run into the, we bring them back and find something to do with them," I said and everyone agreed.

"So, what's our next move," I asked.

"We need to find the other ninja," Ali said.

"Right," I said.

"Any idea where to look," Ali asked.

"Ninjago City," Nya burst out while Jay and I facepalmed.

"Where in Ninjago City," I asked.

"Oh, um. Neuro house," she suggested.

"Sure, why not, and if they aren't there, we can get Neuro," Lloyd said.

"Then we go to Ninjago City," I said.

We walked up the ramp and took to the skies, towards Ninjago City.

 _ **Sorry it's short, running out of ideas. If you have any, PLEASE TELL ME. I will end it soon if you don't so if you want it to continue, please give me ideas.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Good Never Quits

Kai's P.O.V.

I learned Lloyd and Skylor had no luck finding Neuro the first time around, but this time, we had better luck. I walked into Ninjago Towers, an apartment building. I climbed the stairs to the fifth floor and down the hall to room 510. I knocked on the door. Neuro opened the door with Cole at his side.

"Close it! Close it!" Cole yelled.

The door slammed in my face and I grew angry. Eventually, Lloyd, Ali, Skylor, Nya and Jay arrived.

"Are they in there," Jay asked.

"Yup, someone help," I said.

I backed away from the door and Lloyd stood in front of me. He fired his energy at the door, blowing it to bits. Cole, Zane and Neuro stood and stared at us in shock.

"Are you nuts," Cole yelled.

"Are you serious," I yelled back.

We had the upper hand, or so we thought. They turned and ran and we followed. Turns out that Neuro's apartment had two doors and they got out the other side.

"Quick, someone follow them while everyone else blocks the exit," Ali yelled.

Lloyd and I followed Cole, Zane, and Neuro while everyone else went to the doors. We ran and so did they. We ran, but they weren't going to the main exit, they were going to the back.

"We have to keep following them," Lloyd said.

"Let's go," I replied.

We continued following them through the streets and ran out of Ninjago City. They lead us through the desert and into the samurai X cave. Everything was dark and we couldn't see. We started walking.

"Now!" someone yelled.

I heard a loud crash and bang the lights came on. Lloyd and I were trapped in a cage. There were many other masters here, but not all of them. I saw Cole, Zane, Neuro, Bolobo, Tox, Griffin, Sensei Wu, Misako, a three year old and two other ninja I had never seen.

"And now's the time for I told you so," the new boy ninja said.

"Ya ya ya," the girl said.

"Dash. Tylor, enough," Sensei Wu said.

"Yes sensei," they said.

I guessed that the boy was Tylor and the girl was Dash. When were they on their, or our ninja team. I looked at Lloyd, who had the same confused expression on his face.

"Kai. Lloyd. What's happen to you," Cole asked.

Neither of us said anything.

"Well," Neuro said.

"It's not us in control, we are forced to obey Chen's orders," lloyd yelled out and I face palmed.

"What," Misako asked.

"What he's trying to say is Chen has control over our minds and we can't control ourselves. Well kind of," I explained.

"Can we do anything," Misako asked, looking into her son's eyes.

"I don't know mom. I don't know," Lloyd replied.

"How did it happen," Neuro asked.

"Well," I started but was interrupted.

The other ninja, meaning Ali, Skylor, Nya and Jay, burst into the Samurai X cave. Ali ran and released us from the cage and we all started fighting. Lloyd and I took on Zane and brought him down. Cole escaped with everyone else but Bolobo and Tox. We took control of their minds, but could seem to do it with Zane.

"Let's bring him to Chen," I said.

"Agreed," Lloyd said.

Lloyd took Zane's left arm while Ali took his right and dragged him along behind everyone else. I summon my dragon and so did Lloyd, Jay, Nya, and Skylor while Ali summoned her hang glider. Zane was in the claws of Lloyd's dragon, fighting and struggling. Tos climbed on with me and Bolobo with Jay as we took to the skies. It only took a few minute before a conversation started.

"Kai," someone said to me.

"What's up," I asked.

"What's going to happen to the metal man," Tox whispered in my ear.

"I don't know. Chen may reprogram him or just lock him up," I said.

We flew over the ocean and landed on and island. Lloyd's dragon dropped Zane and Ali and I pinned him down. Chen came out after hearing all the commotion and saw Zane.

"Ahh. It's good to see more masters at my will," he said.

"Yes, and there's a problem. The device wont work on him," I said.

Tox and Bolobo walked inside and we dragged Zane inside too. We chained him up and left him with Clouse.

Zane's P.O.V.

I watched as Kai, Lloyd, Ali and everyone else left me chain in a cell. I was in the same position as I was before the tournament. Chain up with almost no hope. The Clouse appeared.

"So, the device won't work on you," he said.

"What's so bad about that," I asked.

"We need as many of the Masters on our side, including you. We can't have you escaping so I'm forced to turn you off," he told me.

"What, no," I yelled out, but it was too late.

Clouse opened my chest panel and flipped my sleep button. I a matter of seconds, I was turned off, or asleep.

Cole's P.O.V.

We watched from a hidden spot as they took Zane from us. Now, we only had a few masters left. We had searched and this is everyone left. Me, Neuro, Griffin, Tylor, Dash, Sensei and Misako.

"What now," Neuro asked.

"Maybe we should just give up," Griffin suggested.

I stared at him for a long time, "I never quit. a ninja never quits and I'm a ninja, and you are all masters. We watch out for each other and are there for each other when needed and now is when we need each other most. We will never quit. Evil may never give but good never quit," I said.

"I'm proud of you Cole. Under all this pressure, and you still refuse to quit, and neither will I,' Sensei said.

"I'm in," Neuro said.

"Me too," Griffin said.

"Totally," Dash said.

"Let's do this," Tylor said.

We all put our hands in a circle.

"1. 2. 3. NINJAGO!" we yelled.


	15. Chapter 15 Or Does It

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I lied on a bed. Kai was sitting by me, running his fingers through my hair. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. They lured us into a trap, our friends, brothers and sister. I just didn't know what to say. I just lied there, thoughts clouding my mind. Then Jay walked in with Zane beside him.

"Hello brothers," Jay said.

"Yes hello," Zane replied.

"What did you do to him," I asked.

"Chen had me reprogram him. Now he's with us and we are getting closer to our goal of all the masters," Jay said.

"Where's Nya," Kai asked.

As if on que, Nya came running into the room. She was out of breath, panting hard.

"Nya, what happened," Kai asked.

"Cole….spotted….Dark Island…...other masters….there too…..Got to go now." she said between breaths.

"Sweet, come on," Jay said, running out.

I helped Nya onto a bed and told her to rest and we would handle this with the other masters. She nodded and lied down. I ran to catch up with everyone else, who were all getting ready to go, the dark island was a good day's flight from where we were. I noticed Kai was talking with Ash about something. I was about to go over and see when Chen interrupted everyone.

"Listen up. You will all travel to the dark island to capture the final masters. Once they are dealt with, we shall take over Ninjago," Chen said.

We all cheered, except me, but no one noticed. We ran out and summoned our dragons. Ali climbed on with me and we took to the skies.

Cole's P.O.V.

We waited on the dark island for a plan, knowing no one would find us. We had left Misako, Caylee and Alex with Jay's parents, out of the way. We sat around a fire, thinking of a plan.

"I don't know," I said, out of ideas.

"How about we try to save someone," Neuro suggested.

"I don't know. We could get captured if we do that," Dash said.

"But we could also even the battle field a slight bit if we succeed," I said.

"So, it's a possibility," Griffin said.

"What if we," Tylor started.

"We aren't going to get food, so stop asking," I yelled.

"Harsh man," Tylor said.

"What, you're getting on my nerves," I cried out.

We had been on the island for two days and I was losing it. I was now like Kai, with no control over my temper. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes. We all shared the same worried look, then, our fellow ninja, who had been turned evil, came running out. We screamed and ran.

"Everyone split up and find them," I heard Ali yell out.

I heard running feet past me as I hid in a tree with Dash and Tylor. I looked at them in fear as we remained silent. Then Kai came back and looked up at us, looking right at me. I gulped as he cried out to everyone. Soon, Kai had Lloyd and Ali as back up.

"Run!" I yelled out.

Tylor, Dash and I ran, jumping from tree to tree. I heard someone behind us, in the trees. I also saw Ali and Kai, running below us, so I knew Lloyd was in the trees behind us. I jumped from tree to tree, with Tylor beside me and Dash a slight bit ahead. I felt a huge blast of wind strike me and Tylor. I noticed Dash was out of sight, but Tylor lost his grip and fell right into Kai's grasp. I kept going, with the cries of Tylor behind me followed by a long scream from Tylor.

"You can't escape Cole, destiny forbids it," Lloyd said to me.

I kept going, only to find out I was cornered. The forest ended and I was at the end of a huge cliff. Lloyd stood in front of me, soon joined by all the other Masters and ninja. I looked back and forth, from the other masters and the cliff. I soon saw Dash at the bottom of the cliff, with her bow pointed right at me. She fired and it landed at the very edge of the cliff, with a rope on the end.

"Cole, you're coming with us," Ali said.

I jumped on the rope and slid down it.

"No!" Lloyd yelled as I escaped.

I landed at the bottom beside Dash and we looked up and saw masters were slowly starting down.

"We've got to go now," I said.

She nodded and we ran along the beach. We ran back into the forest and hid in the trees, not learning from last time, but were not spotted this time. Everyone ran past us, not taking notice of us.

"So, now what," Dash whispered to me.

"I have no clue. We just can't quit," I said with confidence in the last part.

We can't quit.

Kai's P.O.V.

I ran through the forest again, hunting for Cole. I never checked the trees because he's smarter than to use the same spot twice. I continued onwards through the forest. Everyone was split up, running through the forest in search for Cole and the girl, Dash I think.

"Where are you Cole," I muttered to myself.

That's when I heard a loud thump and moan behind me. I spun around in time to see Cole jump down to see Dash on the ground. She slowly sat up and I approached them.

"Are you Ok," Cole asked her, not noticing me.

"Ya, I think so, just sore," she said.

Neither of them saw me until I was closer.

"Cole, run!" Dash yelled.

Cole looked and saw me and his face went pale. He help Dash up and they ran. I stayed hot on their heels. I met up with Jay and he joined the chase. We continued onwards, soon having Ali with us, unable to catch them, we continued after them.

"We have to go faster," I yelled.

"We can't," Jay replied.

Then Lloyd came out of nowhere on his bike and right in front of Cole and Dash.

"Perfect timing Lloyd," I said.

Cole and Dash looked back and forth between me and Lloyd.

"Dash, run, I'll hold them," he said.

"But Cole," she said.

"Go!" Cole cried.

With no second thoughts, she ran as fast as she could. Jay wanted to run after her, but I insisted he stay and help us, so he did.

"You'll never win Cole. You out numbered, four to one. Surrender," Lloyd said.

"I will never quit," he said.

I was growing annoyed, "Cole, make this easy on yourself and just give up."

"No," he said being stubborn.

I gave up and charged at him.

"Kai no," Ali cried out.

He flipped over me and kicked me in the back of the head. I fell on my stomach and rolled over. He placed one knee right in my chest and punched me in the face, I fell unconscious on the ground as Cole escaped and everyone came running to me.

 _ **Every single time I spelled Cole, it went like this, COle. It`s so annoying. By the way, what was that about.**_

 _ **Cole: It was self defense.**_

 ** _Kai: Self defense my butt_**

 ** _Jay: Kai, take it easy._**

 ** _Lloyd: But_**

 ** _Sensei: Butts are for sitting Lloyd, how many times do I have to tell you_**

 ** _Lloyd: Sensei, it`s not fair_**

 ** _Sensei: Life nots fair, training, all of you_**

 ** _Ninja: But sensei_**

 ** _Sensei: BUTTS ARE FOR SITTING, NOW GO!_**

 ** _Ninja:*moan and groan and walk away*_**

 ** _Bye and Happy holidays. I may or may not update, we`ll see how busy I am. Please review and I`ll update over the holidays._**


	16. Chapter 16

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I ran to Kai, unconscious on the ground. Ali checked for a pulse.

"He's Ok," she said.

With that, I got up and sprinted after Cole. I found his trail and summoned my bike. I followed then found him with Dash, running.

"Stop and surrender," I yelled, flipping over them.

They stopped then turned around to run again to come face to face with Jay. Zane was to their right and Nya was to their left. We had them cornered. I smiled.

Cole's P.O.V.

"There's no escape this time, give up," Jay said.

I looked at Dash and she shook her head no. I turned back and said to them no.

"Fine, then it`s a battle, winner gets what he wants," Jay said.

I took a fighting stance and so did Jay. I glanced into the tree for a moment and got a plan, and _he_ knew too. Jay charged right at me.

"NOW," I yelled.

Sensei jumped from the tree and used spinjitzu on Jay. Everyone else ran to help Jay or for shelter. I used this time for me and Dash to escape and we did. Everyone had been turned or is being turned, Tylor, Neuro, Griffin, all of them. It was just me and Dash running for our lives and all of Ninjago. We needed to get off this island.

"How are we going to escape," I thought aloud.

"We could try swimming," Dash suggested.

"The entire ocean," I shockingly said.

"I guess that`s not the best Idea," she said.

We sat and thought for a moment then I remembered something.

"What are your powers again," I asked her.

"Undead, but I can`t use them. I do know dark magic though," she said.

"Sweet. Can you use that to get us across the ocean to Ninjago," I asked.

"No, but I can make a boat with them and some trees here on the island," she said.

I celebrated as she got to work. I watched guard as she worked hard on the ship. About ten minutes later, she yelled to me that she was done. I stood up and began to walk to her when I heard a twig break in the forest, I turned and saw a red figure standing in the forest.

"Dash, get it in the water, now!" I yelled.

She must have known what was happening because she got it into the water right away. Unfortunately, Kai tackled me to the ground before I could get to her.

"Dash, go," I yelled, ordering her.

"Cole, no. I can't leave you," Dash cried back.

"I`m not asking you to, I`m telling you to, now do it," I yelled.

She looked at me then climbed on the small raft, sending her out to sea. I fought Kai for freedom, but was unable to succeed. Kai pinned me down and Lloyd and Ali came running. Ali pulled out a collar and I closed my eyes, accepting defeat, but I never felt it touch my skin. I opened my eyes to see Dash above me. I looked around and saw Kai, Lloyd and Ali, lying farther down the beach, slowly waking up from something. I took Dash's hand ran to the boat and we started for Ninjago.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I slowly sat up and saw Cole and Dash escaping the island. I thought this would be perfect.

"Guys, here's the plan," I said, "We have them trapped in the ocean. We can grab them now and bring the back to the island. Kai, go find everyone, Ali, you come with me. We have some escaping Masters to catch."

Kai took to the skies over the island, locating all the master while Ali and I followed Cole and Dash on our dragons. I knew Cole saw me because he jumped off the raft and started pushing it.

"That's just funny," I cracked up.

"Yes it is," Ali agreed with me.

We landed on the small raft and I pulled Cole out of the water. He shivered a slight bit. I looked over and saw Ali had Dash.

"Lloyd, you have the collars," Ali asked.

I nodded and reached into my pocket, pulling out to collars. I handed one to Ali and looked back to the black ninja, in my grasp. He looked at me, then closed his eyes, accepting defeat.

"I'm sorry Cole," I whispered to him.

"On three," Ali said.

"On three," I repeated.

"1" Ali said.

"2" I said.

"3" we said together.

I placed the collar around Cole's neck and he screamed. I stepped back and hugged Ali tightly, watching Cole struggle. I turned away, unable to stand, I even cried a slight bit. After the screaming finally halted, I looked over to Cole, to see him unconscious on the ground.

"Cole!" I cried and ran to him.

I looked up and saw Kai waving to go. Ali took to the skies with Dash on her glider. I picked up Cole and followed them on my dragon, holding him close.

We arrived back on the island and I laid the still unconscious Cole on the ground.

"What's wrong Lloyd," Kai asked.

"I placed the collar on Cole, yet he still doesn't awake. Not even move," I said with sadness in my voice.

Zane kneeled down and checked for a pulse. I heard a small gasp from the white ninja. He didn't move, nor look anyone in the eyes as he quietly mumbled, "he's dead."

"What!" Kai, Ali and I cried out.

I saw Nya began to cry on Jay's shoulder. Ali walked over to me as I began to cry and Kai just stood, frozen in place.

"He has no pulse. He's dead. I'm sorry brothers," Zane said, slowly getting to his feet.

"Cole," I mumbled.

All the other masters had gone inside to give us our moment, we just stood still though, staring at Cole on the ground. I slowly removed the collar from around his neck and we all left Cole. He was gone.

Sensei Wu's P.O.V.

I walked around the island, but found no one. With that, I left. It was simple, I just made a ship and left. About thirty minutes after leaving the island, I landed somewhere new. Then I saw someone on the ground. I ran to the person and soon realized it was Cole.

"Cole, speak to me," I said, shaking him.

He didn't move or respond at all. Then I heard someone coming so I hid in a bush. I watched as the person came into view, and knew that if my nephew was here, the other ninja were here too. I watched as he fell in front of Cole. I heard crying. I slowly got to my feet and moved beside my nephew. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and right in the eyes. For the first time in a long time, my nephew's eyes were emerald green, not evil red nor their normal hazel colour, bright, emerald green. The spell had been lift from him but why.

"Lloyd," I said.

His eyes never left mine as I slowly stood. I started to turn and he replied.

"Uncle. He's gone.

I looked at Cole and knew right away what he meant. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a vial of pink speckled rose petals and red dust. I pulled out my teapot and my nephew looked at me, confused and shocked. I poured the vial into the teapot and pulled out a cup.

I lift Cole's head onto Lloyd's lap, "hold him please."

Lloyd nodded as I started heating the tea. About five minutes later, I poured the tea into the cup.

"Can you open his mouth," I asked.

Lloyd nodded and lower Cole's jaw the slightest bit. I moved the cup of tea to Cole mouth and gently poured down his throat. We waited a very silent moment until Cole began coughing.

"Cole" Lloyd cried with joy.

"What happened," Cole asked after his coughing seized.

"You're alright," I said.

Cole turned Lloyd, hugging him around the waist, head crying on his shoulder. I smiled at his love for Cole. Cole turned to me, then back to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, what is this about, you were evil a little while ago," Cole chuckled.

"Oh right. Chen released Kai, Ali and me, but chained us up. I escaped but everyone's locked and chained up. All I know is that our ninja friends are being tortured. Mainly Ali and Kai for some reason," Lloyd explained.

"We need to save them," Cole said.

Cole tried to stand, but fell and ended up in a coughing fit.

"No, we need to get you to a hospital," I said.

"But the others," Cole started.

"Butts are for sitting. They can handle a few hours. You can't, you will die and be unsaveable soon," I said.

"Alright. We get Cole the help he needs then save everyone else," Lloyd said.

"Ok, let's go," Cole said.

Lloyd got Cole on his back and piggy backed him on his dragon to Ninjago Hospital with me following on my dragon.

Kai's P.O.V.

Ali was on my right, chain to the wall like me. Zane, Jay and Nya on my left, with Nya closest to me. Clouse stood in front of us, with a whip. Lloyd had escaped and everyone else was locked up in cells around us, listening to the scream as Clouse whipped us multiple time. I had blood dripping down my face and arms. My suit was torn from my chest with several cuts from the whip on it. Ali was on her knees in pain and so was Nya.

"Is anyone ready to talk," Clouse asked for the fifth time.

I inhaled and exhaled, then looked him in the eyes. He wanted to know what happened to Lloyd, but no one would tell him.

"Well," he said waiting.

He made eye contact with me and approached me, whip in hand.

"Do you know where the green ninja is," he said to me.

He lifted my head so we were face to face.

"I will never tell you," I said.

"So you do know," he said with a grin.

"I never said that," I said.

"Yes you do, you just won't say it. You said yourself that you would never tell me where," Clouse said.

"Even if I did know, I would never tell you, but I don't," I almost yelled at him.

He raised the whip and lashed me in the face. I screamed, not ready to give it up. Ninja never quit, ran through my head over and over.

"Last chance ninja, tell me where the green one is," Clouse asked me.

"No, I will never," I said.

"Fine, let it be this way. Guards, take the red one and follow me. Leave the others," Clouse yelled, making me flinch.

Two guards grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the cell, following Clouse as ordered. I heard Nya crying softly as I was dragged away.

 _ **Whoa. Cliff hanger there. What's going to happen to Kai. I wasn't going to let Cole die, you people should now that.**_

 _ **Cole: You almost did!**_

 _ **But I didn't.**_

 _ **Lloyd: She has a point.**_

 _ **Wu: Yes she does. You boys also missed training yesterday, except for Kai who trained with Nya.**_

 ** _Jay: Sensei, but..._**

 ** _Wu: Butts.._**

 ** _Cole: are for sitting, we know, we're going, we're going._**

 ** _Wu: Well, my jobs done._**

 ** _Kai: This is crazy_**

 ** _I know, I love watching Lloyd train. Please review._**

 ** _Nya: She's weird._**

 ** _Kai: I know sis, I know._**

 ** _I'M NOT WEIRD! YOUR WEIRD!*runs to stock Lloyd*_**

 ** _Kai: This is going to end badly._**

 ** _Nya: you think. Review. Lloyd fans, right._**

 ** _Kai: Yup._**


	17. Chapter 17

Kai's P.O.V.

I was thrown across the room by Clouse. The blood from my cuts was everywhere. I was surprised I hadn't passed out from blood loss. Clouse stormed over to me, picked me up, only to fling me across the room. He stormed over again.

"Tell me where the green ninja is," he yelled at me.

"I'll never tell," I said.

He threw me into the corner and grabbed the whip. I looked at it terrified, Clouse smiled.

"Ready to talk," he said.

"I told you, I will never tell you," I said.

He slowly walked towards me, every step, the whip swung back and forth at his side.

"Last chance ninja, tell me where the green ninja is," Clouse told me.

"Never," I replied.

He took the whip and slashed me across the face the multiple times in the chest and arms. My blood went everywhere. Clouse stopped after my screaming started hurting his ears, for he was holding his head. I looked at him and he stared back at me. I wanted to pass out, but refuse to give up.

"You are a stubborn little brat," he said.

I knew he wanted to swear, but he didn't. I watched him raise the whip for another strike, then I finally gave in and passed out on the floor.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I know Chen wanted me and would keep torturing the others until he was told by someone where I was. I was at the hospital with Cole and my uncle. I sat in the waiting room with my uncle as we waited for news on Cole. He passed out on the way here. I was worried sick about everyone. Cole is on the verge of dying, again. Meanwhile, Kai, Ali, Nya, Jay and Zane are being tortured because I escaped.

"Lloyd. Are you Ok," my uncle asked me.

"Uh. Oh, yes, why," I said, snapping out of a trans.

"You were zoned out for a minute there. What's on your mind," my uncle asked.

"It's the others," I said.

"I know how much this is for you. We'll save them, we will," he told me.

I couldn't hold the urge any longer, I reached over and hugged my uncle tightly. He was almost like a second father to me. I felt his warm arms wrap around me and embrace me tightly, returning the favour. We let go and turned to the door to see Cole standing there, shocked.

"You weren't," he said, not wanting to finish.

"Whoa, never in a million year pal. We have some brothers to save," I said, jumping to my feet.

I saw the doctor walk over to uncle.

"If Cole starts to have breathing problems, give him this and he should be fine," the doctor said, handing Sensei a bottle with small, circular, white pills. Cole shivered at the sight of them.

"So, three against an entire army, I think we have just a chance," I said.

"Oh right, Dash said she has some friends that may be able to assist us. I think their names were Zack, Roy and Micki, no Nicki not Micki," Cole told me.

"Where can we find them," I asked, getting excited.

"She said they would all get together at Ninjago Roller Rink, maybe that's where they are," Cole said.

"Well boys, we have no time to lose, let's go," my uncle told us.

We ran out the doors and left the hospital. We took to the skies, even though the rink was just a few blocks away. We landed then ran inside to see two boys and a girl standing inside, watching the doors for someone. One was young, about nine or ten, the others were closer to our age. The younger boy had messy, brown hair, neater than Kai's, but still messy, and it had light red streaks in it. He had blue eyes and wore a red t shirt and blue jeans. The older boy had short, more control black hair and black eyes that frighten me a little. He had a dark blue tank top on, along with gray pants and black running shoes. The girl looked friendly. She had long, blonde hair that waved around on her shoulder, her green eyes shining in the light. She wore a white t shirt under a pair of pink overalls and pink ankle boots. They looked at us as we approached them.

"Where could Dash be," the girl asked the boys, impatiently tapping her foot.

"So, you know Dash," I said.

"Why, did something happen," The younger boy asked, worried.

"Yes, and we need your help, can you aid us," Cole asked.

"Yes. My name is Nicki," the girl said.

"Roy," the older boy said.

"Zack," they younger one said.

"Great, I'm Cole," Cole said.

"I'm Lloyd," I said.

"What happened to Dash," Nicki asked.

She's gotten herself, along with the rest of our team, into a bit of trouble," Cole said.

"What are we waiting for," Zack said, getting excited.

"Tylor, Are you here," a boy about my age came running in the doors.

"Right, tonight we're going to meet Tylor Stone and Stanley Rivers here," Nicki said.

"Oh please tell me you've seen Tylor," the boy asked Roy.

"No, I haven't," Roy replied.

"Does Tylor have black hair and orange glasses," Cole asked.

"Yes, why," Zack replied.

"Ya, he's kind of in trouble too," I said.

"Can Stanley help," Roy asked us.

"Help with what," Stanley asked.

"Tylor and Dash are in trouble and we need help saving all the elemental masters," Cole said.

"And all of Ninjago as we know it," I added.

"Are you in Stan," Nicki asked.

"Let's do this," Stanley said, jumping with energy.

Cole and I nodded at each other and then did spinjitzu, giving them ninja suits. Nicki's was orange, Roy's was dark blue, Zack's was light red and Stanley's was a dark cyan colour.

"This is amazing," Nicki said.

"Ok, we ready," I asked.

"You bet the first spinjitzu master we are," Roy said.

"I hope you know that's his grandfather," Cole said, pointing at me.

"Whoops, sorry," Roy said.

"It's alright, Kai does it all the time. Let's go," I said.

We ran outside and Cole and I summoned our dragons. The others oohed and awed at them the climbed on. We took to the skies, towards the island, leaving Sensei with my mother and Camille and Ash's kids. This was going to happen.

 _ **This**_ _ **is getting good. More characters from Kairocksrainbows and Dasher Girl. Thanks.**_

 ** _Cole: We're coming Kai._**

 ** _Kai: I may be dead by the time you get here._**

 ** _Nya: You're just overreacting Kai._**

 ** _Kai: I feel like I'm dying though_**

 ** _Lloyd: you'll be fine_**

 ** _Kai: I hope so._**

 ** _See what happens next time. Review and I hope your enjoying your holidays._**


	18. Chapter 18

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up, Chen leaning over me. I screamed.

"What the heck, not necessary," he said.

"You scared the life out of me, it was coming," I said.

"Now, tell me where the green ninja is," Chen said.

"Like you could do better than Clouse," I said, annoyed.

"Oh, but I can," he said.

He stepped to the side and I saw my sister, Nya, chained with Clouse holding a sword to her neck.

"You tell me, or she dies," Chen said.

"Fine, but let her go," I said.

"You speak first and she'll be fine," Chen said.

I took a deep breath, "Lloyd escaped. He went to Cole's body and never returned. I suspect that he escaped the island."

"I thought so. Take the girl back to her cell, you're coming with me," Chen said.

I watched Nya leave with Clouse, where she rejoined Tylor and Dash in their cell. Chen pulled me to my feet, chained up my hands, and brought me along. I watched as we entered a room full of his followers, where Skylor stood by Clouse, who returned from the cells everyone was in. I stared at her, still under her father's control, and was chained up like this was a ceremony from the tournament.

"We know where the green ninja has gone to, thanks to their betrayer, who's help us twice. Now, we move to Ninjago and take over once and for all," Chen cried to his army.

They cheered until there was a loud thump on the roof.

"What was that," Chen asked.

I knew what it was and smiled. Clouse stormed up to me.

"What did you do," he asked.

"I did nothing, all I have to say is someone returned," I said smiling.

Then it happened. The roof exploded and six figures jumped down. One in green, one in black, one in light red, one in orange, one in dark blue, and one in cyan.

"NINJAGO!" two yelled and did spinjitzu over to me.

I recognized them and Lloyd and Cole?!

"Cole, you're alive, how," I said.

"Magic tea, where is everyone else," he replied.

"In the dungeon," I told them.

Four others were fighting the army, leaving Cole and Lloyd with Chen and Clouse. I sat on the ground, weakly watching. Clouse shot his dark magic orbs at Cole, missing each time, then Cole kicked Clouse in the face. Clouse fell, Cole grabbed him and threw him across the room, where he landed unconscious on the ground. Lloyd spun in his spinjitzu, beating Chen up, until Chen landed a blow, sending Lloyd into a wall. I couldn't sit here anymore. I sprang to my feet and charged at Chen.

"You don't do that to the green ninja," I cried, punching him in the side of the head.

"And who's going to stop me," he said, facing me.

Then Cole jumped and kicked him square in the head. Chen flew across the room and landed beside Clouse. Lloyd and Cole called the other four, who I had yet to meet. Cole and Lloyd started to the dungeon, but I stood there.

"Kai, come on," Cole said.

"No, I...I..I can't," I said.

"Why," Lloyd asked.

"I've betrayed the team too many times, I'm sorry," I said.

"Kai," Lloyd started.

"No, I'm not coming and that's final," I yelled and ran the opposite direction of the dungeon.

I couldn't take it, I have turned on them and helped the wrong side, again. But it won't happen, never again, I'm not going back because if there's a next time, it may end badly. I can't take seeing anyone I love hurt. I'm not coming back.

I ran outside and deep into the island, not wanting to ever be found.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"We need to go after him," Cole said.

"No, we need to get the others, then we can find him," I said.

I started to the dungeon and kept going, hearing the others following. We ran in and started breaking down the doors and freeing everyone. I came across our team, and gasped.

"Cole, come here, I need your help," I called.

Cole ran over and gasped at the sight of the other ninja. Zane had wires everywhere, and was missing half his face. Jay had blood dripping down his arms and patches on his face. Nya and Ali were on their knees, blood stained everyone's clothing. Dash and Tylor were chained up on the side, barely touched. We unchained them and asked Tylor and Dash to find a first aid kit and call for help.

"We're on it," Dash said as they ran out.

"Come on, let's get them out of here," Cole said.

We unchained the other ninja, only Zane and Ali were awake. Everyone else was out.

"What happened," I asked.

"Clouse was..trying...to get….you location…..from us," Ali said through breaths.

"Don't speak, helps coming," I said, hugging her, getting blood on my black and green suit.

"Cole, Lloyd, where's Kai," Zane asked.

"He...ran away," Cole said.

"Why," Ali asked.

"It's hard to explain, we need to get you out of here," I said.

Zane grabbed Jay, Cole picked up Nya and I helped Ali, my future wife. I couldn't have her die for multiple reasons. We got them outside and saw a helicopter land.

"Lloyd," someone cried.

I spun around and saw Dash.

"What," I cried back after a doctor took Ali.

"We need to find Kai, he was really bad and has probably passed out somewhere," she said.

"Cole, let's go," I said.

"Is there anyone else," a doctor asked.

"Yes, but we'll get him to the hospital," Cole replied.

Neuro took the police and they returned with Chen and Clouse and they went to Kryptarium for life. We ran with Stan, Nicki, Roy, Zack, Dash and Tylor through the jungle on the island, following the dots of blood Kai left. We came across the unconscious fire ninja and we got him up.

"This is bad, we need to get him to the hospital now," I said.

I summoned my dragon and Cole did too. I took Kai with Dash and Tylor while Cole had Stan, Nicki, Roy and Zack. We took off toward Ninjago City as fast as we could.

Hang in there Kai.

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up, in a white room. Was I dead, I think I'm dead. I looked around and saw Lloyd outside a window with Nya. She was crying really hard.

"I see you've awaken Kai," someone said.

I turned my head and saw a doctor at my bed side.

"What happened, where am I," I asked.

"You're in the hospital. Everyone was worried sick about you, but you should be fine. Your sister I think it is has been wanting to see you," he told me.

"Nya, please let her in," I begged. "And Lloyd too."

"Ok, I'll let them in, but we will have to do some work, you'll only have a few minutes," he said.

"Ok," I said.

He opened the door and Nya and Lloyd came in, Lloyd with a arm on Nya's shoulder.

"Kai!" my sister cried, running over to my bed and hugging me.

"I'm so happy your Ok," I said, hugging her back.

"You can have five minutes," the doctor said.

"Where's everyone else," I asked.

"At home, resting, you were out for at least a day," Lloyd told me.

"What," I cried.

"Kai, calm down. You're awake now and that's the good part," Nya told me.

"So, how you and Ali," I asked Lloyd.

"Good, the wedding planned out and I was wanting to asked you if you would be my best man," Lloyd asked.

"Me, I'd love to," I said with a smile.

We smiled at each other for a minute then talked until the doctor came back.

"Ok, you two can wait in the waiting room, Kai will only be about ten minutes, then he can go home," the doctor said.

"Ok, love you big bro," Nya said walking out with Lloyd.

"I love you too," I said as the door closed.

"Ok, just a few stitches and we'll be good, Ok," he told me.

I nodded and he got to work.

Nya's P.O.V.

Lloyd and I were waiting for Kai so we could go home. Lloyd's wedding was going to in a week and there was a lot of planning and he was eager to get home. It had been fifteen minutes since we left Kai's room and I was worried.

"Where is he, I hope he's Ok," I said.

"Me too," Lloyd said.

Then Kai came out of the doors with some stitches on his face. I gasped.

"Kai!" I cried and ran to him, embracing him tightly.

"Nya...can't….breath," he said.

"Sorry," i backed up.

"It's Ok," he said after a big breath of air.

"Should we go," Lloyd said.

"Sure," Kai said.

"He tell him," I said to Lloyd.

"Tell me what," Kai asked.

"Ali and I are going to have the wedding in a week. It's so exciting we've already sent out invites," Lloyd told me.

"Who's coming," I asked.

"All the ninja and elemental masters, Wu and Misako," Lloyd said, "Oh and Brad from Darkley's."

"Lot's of people are coming," Kai said.

"Yup, but Ali only has her older sister," Lloyd said.

"Why," Kai asked.

"It's hard to explain, I'll tell you later Ok," Lloyd said.

"K," Kai replied.

With that, we took off towards Ali's castle, on our dragons, Kai road with Nya, still regaining energy.

Ali's P.O.V.

I waited outside for Lloyd to return. I was growing excited for his return, but he never came so I returned to my room. I found a picture of my parents, my sister and I as a baby. I hugged it close and began to cry.

"Ali, are you Ok," Zane asked from the doorway.

"I'm just remembering my parents," I said.

"What happened," he asked.

"They died when I was little, I lost my sister, even though she's alive, and grew up myself," I explained.

"Can you tell me what happened," Zane asked.

I nodded, wiping away a tear and I started.

Ali's Story (No P.O.V.)

A little three year old played with a six year old in a castle courtyard. The three year old had brown eyes and blond hair in a ponytail with her bangs in her face. The younger one had blue eyes and short brown hair that went to her shoulders. They tossed a fireball back and forth.

"You've got it Ali," the older one said.

"I'm not sure, I whoa," Ali said, dropping the ball of flames.

The older one put out the flames with water. "Everyone make mistakes, you're learning," she said.

"I know, but when will I be as good as you Linda," Ali asked.

"Soon, you just need practise," Linda said to Ali, pushing her blond bangs away from her face.

"I know, and I am," Ali said.

"Girls, dinner," a older man called.

"Yay," Ali ran for the door, Linda followed, the two laughing.

They came into a large dining room and sat at the small table with their parents.

"How is the training going," the mother asked.

"She caught the fire ball five times and is creating ice," Linda said.

"Oh Harold, our kids are growing up, soon the time will come," the mother said.

"I know Sarah, but not for a while," the father said.

They ate their food, then Linda and Ali went upstairs to play. Ali followed Linda into her room and Linda closed the door. Linda started reading a book to her sister about the serpentine wars until…

"Linda, Ali come here Quick," their dad called.

Linda knew what was coming, but Ali didn't have any clue. Linda took Ali's hand and brought her down the stairs.

"It's not happening, is it," Linda asked.

"I'm sorry dear, it's all happening. You need to take your sister and go into hiding, understand," their mother said.

"And you can never return here," the father added.

Sarah gave Linda a bag, "this should hold everything you need. I love you," Sarah kissed her daughters on the forehead.

"Go, run and hide," Harold ordered.

Linda lead Ali out the back door and they hid in a bush until they heard voices yelling.

Inside, Sarah fought with her powers and Harold used a sword to fend off the bad guys who had broken into the castle. Sarah screamed, getting a sword in the back.

"SARAH!" Harold cried, then screamed himself.

A sword dug into his chest and to his heart. They died knowing their kids were safe.

"Search for the kids. Kill the older one and bring me the little one," one man ordered.

The men split up and two came out the back doors, right towards Linda and Ali. Linda took Ali's hand and they ran through the forest.

"I see them, come on," one man said.

Linda heard the men following them, so she kept going. The men started gaining on them and Linda got a plan.

"Ali, listen to me. These people are after you so they can use your powers for evil. Keep running and take the boat at the docks. Use location one and never come out, understand," Linda said.

"What about you," Ali asked.

"I'm going to get them off your trail, I love you," Linda said, "now go."

End

Ali's P.O.V.

"I kept going, doing as I was told. I got on the boat and went to a new island and hid, not coming out until I found Lloyd and Kai about fifteen years later when I was eighteen. Linda was captured and everyone thought she was killed, but really she went into hiding herself, away from me for safety reasons," I finished.

"I'm so sorry," Zane said.

"It's Ok, I guess you guys do need to know about that at some point. I guess now you can tell them," I said and Zane nodded.

"I will," Zane said.

I sighed with relief. I never wanted to tell that story again. Then something hit the window and I saw water on the window. I opened it then got splashed in the face with water. I wiped it off and saw Nya in shock.

"You little," I said.

I jumped out the wind and landed beside her, then hit her with water, full on.

"It's on," I said smiling.

"Oh it's on alright," she replied.

We fired back and forth. We eventually stopped and saw we had soaked Lloyd btu Kai was fine.

"Sorry, I guess we got carried away," I said.

"You think," Lloyd yelled.

Then we all ended in a laughing fit. We walked inside and Lloyd changed into warmer, dry cloths and we got to work.

 _ **I think this is my longest chapter ever. There will be one more chapter for this. THE WEDDING! I can't wait. The silly water fights and everything so it's going to be crazy and not normal so be aware. Please review. And check out my Zane's Sacrifice if you haven't already.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Today's the day, the wedding. Kai and I were in a back room in the church. Kai was helping me with my tux. He stepped back and got a good look at me. Then smiled.

"You look great," he said.

"I'm just worried, what if I mess up," I asked.

"You'll do great, I know you will," Kai told me.

"Lloyd, Kai, you guys ready, everyone's here," Nya's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yup, just one minute and we'll be out," Kai replied.

"Ok," Nya said and we heard her walk away.

"I'm still nervous," I said.

"You'll do fine," Kai told me, reassuring me.

He put an arm on my shoulder as we walked out. We walked up to the front and I saw Nya, Dash and a girl I had never met before. The I saw Jay, Cole and Zane on my other side, smiling at me, I smiled back. My uncle and mother were in the front row, along with Tyler, Stan, Nicki, Roy and Zack. My uncle was comforting my mother, who was already in tears. She looked up at me and mouthed, 'I'm so proud of you.' I smiled and she hugged Wu tightly.

"All rise for the bride," the preacher (i think that's right) said.

Everyone stood and my eyes widened as Ali started down the aisle. She looked so beautiful. She came up and looked at me and we smiled. After a long awaited time, this was finally happening.

"Friends, we are here today to join these two together. Do you, Lloyd Garmadon, take Princess Ali to be your loving partner, in sickness and health, in richness and poor, til death do you part."

"I do," I replied.

"And do you, Princess Ali, take Lloyd Garmadon to be your partner, in sickness and health, in richness and poor, til death do you part."

"I do," she replied.

"You may now exchange rings."

Kai handed my ring for Ali and I slide it on her finger. Then she took her ring from the new girl, to me, and slide it on my finger.

"Is there any reason these two shall not be wed."

No one said anything.

"Ok, then I give you, Ali and Lloyd Garmadon, your new King and Queen of Ninjago!"

Everyone applauded and Ali and I left first, followed by Kai and the new girl, Nya and Jay, Dash and Cole then Zane. Followed by everyone else. We went to a lower part of the church, where the after party was going to take place.

"So, you are Lloyd," the new girl asked me, coming over to me as Ali talked with Kai.

"Yes, what is your name," I asked, unsure.

"Linda, I'm Ali's older sister and I'm happy she's found someone after all this time," Linda smiled at me, "take care of her."

"I will, I promise," I said as she left.

I turned around and saw Tylor, Stan, Nicki, Roy, Zack and Dash.

"Hey, congrats man," Tylor said.

"Thanks, how did you get Dash in a dress," i asked, chuckling.

"A lot of work, we told her she could wear running shoes and that we would take her to a movie tomorrow," Nicki said.

"Ha, you guys are great," I chuckled.

"See you round," Zack said.

I felt someone sneaking up on me and I knew who it was. Before Dash and Tylor left, I reached over my shoulder and flung Dareth down in front of me, drawing everyone's attention.

"I can never seem to scare you ninja," Dareth complained, sending everyone into a laughing fit.

"Who wants to see Lloyd and Ali dance," Kai said through a microphone.

My eyes widened, I've never danced with anyone, never even danced. Kai came over and took my hand and brought me to the dance floor. Ali walked up to me.

"Lloyd, you Ok," she asked.

"It's just, I've never danced with someone," I confessed.

"It's Ok, I can teach you," she said.

Kai started the song, it was called Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran (A/N I don't own this). Ali told me to step to the beat, so I did, following her, everyone watching.

 _Give me love like her,_

 _'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

 _Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

 _Told you I'd let them go,_

 _And that I'll fight my corner,_

 _Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

 _After my blood turns into alcohol,_

 _No, I just wanna hold ya._

I was starting to get it.

 _Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

 _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, give me love,_

 _Give me love like never before,_

 _'Cause lately I've been craving_ _more,_

 _And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

 _Maybe I should let you go,_

 _You know I'll fight my corner,_

 _And that tonight I'll call ya,_

 _After my blood is drowning_ _in alcohol,_

 _No, I just wanna hold ya._

 _Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

 _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

 _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)._

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),_

 _M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)._

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

At the end, I tipped her over and leaned in and we kissed. I heard little Zack say ew and I came out and she smiled at me and everyone applauded. We went and talked to some masters.

"So, I saw you talking to my sister," Ali said.

"Ya, she seems nice," I said.

"Just watch your back around her. She is kind of jealous that she wasn't the destined princess," Ali explained. "She may still want it so please be careful around her."

"I will," I said.

Then the others came over, we had been her about three hours.

"People are starting to leave," Jay said.

"Where are you guys going for your honeymoon," Kai asked.

"I can't tell, it's a secret," Ali said.

"Really," Cole asked.

"Even I don't know quite yet," I said.

"Ok," Jay said.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the castle so we can get packed," Ali said.

About an hour of goodbyes later, everyone was gone except for the ninja and a spy no one knew about.

"Ok, should we go home," Kai asked.

"Ok," Ali said, so we flew to the castle on our dragons, unaware of someone following us.

Unknown P.O.V.

I followed them, they weren't going to get away with this, I will rule this world. All I need to do is follow the King and Queen until my chance comes, then strike. I will rule Ninjago, even if I have to kill one of them.

 _ **Oh ya. I just did that. Lots of questions, I will continue this story in the future, but I need to know who likes this and wants it to continue.**_

 _ **Questions.**_

 _ **Where are Lloyd and Ali going for their honeymoon?**_

 _ **Who is this new bad guy? (I feel it's obvious)**_

 _ **Watch for the sequel, The Secret Realm. Happy New Year.**_


End file.
